Vida de Tierra
by mini-storyteller
Summary: Vida de Tierra has been alone for 8 years. What will happen when she meets Nico, Percy, annabeth, and the gang? Will they find out who she truly is? I own none of it except for Vida.
1. Chapter 1

Vida's P.O.V.

"Ay amigos! Move it!" I screamed at a couple of kids.

One of them had black hair, black eyes, and wearing black clothes. Goth much? Another was holding hands with a blond girl. She had grey eyes, by grey, I mean grey. They looked like a storm clouds. Creepy. The boy had black hair too. He had green eyes, they looked liked sea green. Weird. One strange group they got there. Then again I like diversity. The group immediately turned around and saw me. Their eyes widened.

Now I might want to introduce myself first. My name is Vida de Tierra, it means 'life of earth' in English. I have wavy black hair. I come from Mexico so I talk spanglish, a mix of Spanish and English. My dad died when I was seven because of a hydra attack. Every once and a while I will get a voice in my head. That is how I learned all about the gods and titans. I go around New York and find places to sleep. The voice in my head is my mom. She has taken care of me. Every single god and goddess hates my guts. I can raise the earth with my will and make vines appear out of nowhere, and anything to do with nature. I have learned how to take care of myself in the seven years I have been alone.

Now back to the present. I had a sword in my hand. It was a green handle with drawings of vines on the handle with a bronze blade. It came from a bracelet. One charm was a tree which turned into my sword, a globe that turned into a shield, and a bird that turned into a bow and quiver. The quiver never ran out of arrows which was great. I was better at archery. And when I was on the ground I didn't get hurt badly. My cuts would just suddenly get covered with dirt and heal themselves. I had an awesome mom. Back to the present again (I really like talking about myself) I was currently running from Cerberus, before you ask, yes, it is Hades' three headed dog. Fun, huh? Hades, like the rest of the gods, hates me. When the kids didn't hear me I yelled again.

"Unless you want to be perro chow. I would recommend moving it. Cerberus won't stop for a couple of kids." I yelled at them.

When they didn't start running, curse my stupid heart, I stopped and fought the dog. I don't want them to die because the gods hate me. I kept yelling at them to move when the dog stopped. It was right behind me. I slowly turned around. All three heads growled. The middle head bent down to bite me but I wrapped a vine around its mouth. It couldn't break it. The one on the left bent down. I took a step back and made a run. I was great at timing so right when the head was low enough I jumped. I landed on the top of the dogs head. I stabbed it and it turned to dust.

"Are you guys idiots?" I exclaimed. "You made me make Hades more mad than he already was at me!"

"What's your name?" The green eyed boy asked.

"You tell me su nombre primera." I retorted. "That includes all of you. In case you didn't know."

"My name is Percy." The green eyed boy responded. He pointed to the girl holding his hand, "She's Annabeth." He then pointed to the Goth boy, "He's Nico. Now what's yours?"

"Me llamo Vida." I held out my hand. "Now why didn't you run?"

"You didn't have to kill him." 'Nico' muttered.

"You think I want to die?." I told him. Under my breath I muttered, " Hades' hates my guts. Well all the gods do but that's not the point." I took a breath and put my hands on my knees. My exercise today caught up with me. I began to stretch out. Hey, I was cramping up! I turned back to the group of kids. "Oh, one piece of advice. Next time someone yells 'move it' and a giant three headed dog is chasing after them I would recommend moving."

I turned around and walked away. They were the most stubborn kids you've ever met. "Hey." I heard someone call. I turned around and it was Percy.

"Yes?" I said rather annoyed. The more I stayed in one spot the more monsters came. I spotted a figure. I didn't know what it was but I immediately took out my bow. I aimed and was about to fire when Percy get in my way.

"Woah. Hold it. That's just Nico. He shadow traveled up there so that he could lok out for monsters" He explained. I hesitantly lowered my bow.

"If you had given me one more second I could have killed him. And before you ask, yes I am that good. I am way better at bow and arrow than sword. Not that I suck at sword fighting. Now will you tell me what you want." I said annoyed. This group of kids were getting on my nerves.

"You could kill him?" Percy asked as if contemplating.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed. She punched him on his arm.

"Now tell me what you want." I said agitated. I hated being in the same spot. I felt my body tingle and I tackled Percy to the ground. A lightning bolt struck where we had been standing a second before.

I jumped up. "Thanks for the talk. Bye." I told them before running off.

I came to a building flicked my wrist and a vine appearing. I asked it to lift me up and it did. I jumped onto the roof when I ran into that boy. I acted on instinct. In 5 seconds flat I had my sword at his neck. Woah, record speed. When I realized who it was I pushed him away.

"Watch where you're going." I told him. I came to the edge and jumped to the next building. I crouched landed and rolled. I continued this until I was in the woods.

I heard footsteps behind me and I ran. I ran faster than anything. I heard the footsteps getting louder. I was suddenly tackled to the ground. I looked up to see my attacker was. It was Nico.

"Get off of me." I yelled at him.

"You know it's not nice to run." He told me.

I stood up and brushed myself off. I wasn't expecting it and he knew it so he grabbed my arm and dragged me to a tree. I screamed. Suddenly we were in complete darkness. I tried to get out of his grasp but he had one strong grip. The light blinded me when we stopped. Nico looked about ready to collapse but he pushed me down the hill. We came to a giant house. It was all white.

"Oh my-" I started but I heard the voice in my head.

_Say 'gods'. As much as I hate them and their wretched children say gods. They hate me and if they know you are my daughter you will be dead._


	2. Chapter 2

_ "Oh my-" I started but I heard the voice in my head._

_ Say 'gods'. As much as I hate them and their wretched children say gods. They hate me and if they know you are my daughter you will be dead._

"-Gods" I completed. The sky rumbled. We were still standing outside the big house. I felt the tingle again and jumped out of the way. A lightning bolt struck where I once stood. "Holy guacamoley Zeus. You almost killed me." I exclaimed.

"Don't speak to the gods like that young lady." The centaur said. "Oh, could you tell me your name? And how you know about the gods? Did Nico already explain it to you?"

"Me llamo Vida de Tierra. Y tu no puedes tell me what to say and what not to say." I told him.

"Don't back talk me young lady. And my name is Chiron."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know." I said. I looked past him and a man came out. It was Dionysus. Hadn't seen him in a while. When he saw me his eyes widened to the size of goofballs. I gave him a look that said _don't say a word or you will regret it_. He stayed quiet.

"Who's the new brat Chiron?" He asked.

"Dionysus don't you dare speak to me like that!" I yelled at him. Everyone was looking at me.

_Calm honey. He is a God after all._ My mom told me. I was fuming. I could tell Dionysus off like never before. He was going to get it. He thopught that he could treat me like every other half-blood.

"Um, could you show Vida around Nico. Take her around Camp Half-Blood." Chiron said. He looked a little uncomfortable. I stuck my tongue out at Dionysus. He glared at me.

"Fine." Nico agreed hesitantly.

"What's wrong Nico? You don't like me?" I asked innocently. He laughed.

"Come on." He said, "You'll be staying in the Hermes cabin for a while until we find out who your parent is."

"Where's Gaea's cabin." I asked looking around. Nico looked at me like I was crazy.

"Gaea is a Titan. We don't have cabins for Titans." He said "Now let's get to the Hermes Cabin. You'll be sleeping there tonight unless you get claimed." He told me.

We began walking towards the cabins. I looked at them. When we got to the Hermes Cabin I freaked out. I mean Hermes is nice and all but like every God he hates me. I began to slowly began to step up the porch.

_Don't even think about it_. Hermes told me in my mind. I turned to Nico.

"Thanks for the hospitality and all but... Bye." I told him. I turned around and ran. I ran straight for the hill. When the dragon stood up upon my arrival. He growled. I took a few steps back. Nico came up behind me.

"You can't defeat him." He told me.

"Who said I was going to?" I responded. I ran I flicked my wrist and a vine appeared. I grabbed on and had it lift me up. I swung over the dragon and once on the other side I dropped. I tucked and landed. I rolled down and started running.

I heard footsteps. I looked behind me and saw Chiron, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Pelus, and a few other campers. All in battle armor. I ran. I knew I couldn't out run them all. When I looked back I ran into someone. I looked up and it was Apollo. Of course.

"So how's my favorite enemy?" He asked sarcastically.

"Fine. Now could you move Apollo. As you can see I sort of have a few people after me." I replied.

"Vida." He groaned, "What did you do now?"

"Nothing." I defended. "I swear. They tried to put me into Hermes' cabin. I sort of freaked and ran."

"Not that that wasn't obvious." He said.

"Stop talking por favor. Zeus has already tried to strike me down with lightning twice today." I told him.

"I need to take you back to camp. Oh wait they're here."

"Shut up." I sang. He glared at me. "Fine, lo siento. Now could you not give me up. And tell Hermes that I am sorry for staying in his cabin. I need them to think that I'm normal. Well normal meaning a regular demigod."

"Demititan." He said.

"Shush. They're coming." I told him.

"I hope to see my favorite enemy soon. Bye." He said. He disappeared.

"VIDA!" I heard Nico yell.

"Here!" I yelled back. He came into the clearing surrounded by about 20 demigods, Chiron, Annabeth, and Percy. "Wow, what's with all the back up? You don't trust me?"

"No we don't." Chiron simply stated. I frowned."Now come with us. And tell us why you ran"


	3. Chapter 3

_ "No we don't." Chiron simply stated. I frowned."Now come with us. And tell us why you ran"_

"For the record you would have never found me if that stupid Apollo hadn't gotten in my way. He is the most...most...most... what's a good adjective to describe him? Annoying? Way, absurdly too cheerful? Or maybe his name should be 'Apollo the most annoy and way too absurdly cheerful God'?" The sky rumbled. "Get over it Zeus. I wasn't even talking about you."

"You shouldn't speak to the gods like that." Percy told me.

"Believe me, if Zeus knew half the names I called him behind his back, that rumble you be like a purring cat." I retorted. Chiron stopped.

"May I just ask how you know all about the gods Vida." He asked.

"Reading?" I said meekly, it came out as more of a question than a statement. He didn't believe me but I just kept walking.

"Are you coming?" I asked impatiently. I exited the woods. I felt the sunshine on my skin. I walked back to camp half blood. Once I came to the tree Pelus growled at me. I just flicked my wrist and lifted myself up using a vine. I climbed onto a tree branch. I saw Nico walk under me. I timed it just right. I jumped down and pinned him to the ground.

"What the heck?" He screamed.

"Keep your guard up at all times." I said. I got up. Everyone was staring at me in amazement. "What'cha lookin at? Ay, necesito dejar Camp Half-Blood."

I felt someone grab my arm. I looked and saw that Percy had one of my arms and Annabeth had the other. They dragged me to the big house. "Hola Dionysus." I said before they dragged me inside. They shoved me into the sofa. "Could I stay here for the night?" I asked.

"What's so wrong with the Hermes cabin?" Percy asked. I had taken a sip of water and choked. I did a spit take all on Annabeth.

"Sorry Annabeth. Did you seriously just ask that-" I stopped. "Never mind. Just could you leave me for a minute."

"We don't trust you." Percy stated flatly.

"Fine. Could we go to dinner then?" I asked.

"Sure. You might be claimed so you won't have to worry about Hermes." Annabeth commented. I did another spit take. Again all over Annabeth. By now she was fuming. "What's so funny?"

"Just the fact that you think that I will be claimed." I told her.

"Most demigods get claimed at the fire."

"Yes most demi_gods_ do."

"Your point. You are a demigod. If you weren't then you wouldn't be permitted inside the borders of this camp."

"Sure whatever. Could we just leave. I am so hungry." As if to prove my point my stomach grumbled really loudly. I got up and left. I walked over to the tables. I looked at all the lines. I saw the one with the most people and chose that one. Turns out I was right. I sat at the table.

_How dare you!_ Hermes screamed in my mind.

_Don't listen to him Honey. Harsh feelings. And you were right. I can't claim you. I want you to have a somewhat normal demigod life._ Mom said.

_Then stop talking to me in my mind for a while. And if you could shut Hermes up that would be great. Tell him I said sorry for sitting at his table._ I replied in my mind. She got the message. When everyone got up I followed. I didn't know what we were doing but when I heard people saying 'for insert a god or goddess's name here.' they were sacrificing food. The only bad thing about this was that you had to say it out loud. I had asked a person standing in front of me if anyone doubts me. When I was my turn I scooped some of my food into the fire.

"Thank you for letting me stay at your table Hermes. I know you hate me but please put feelings aside for a tiny bit of time. Thanks." I paused. I scooped a little more and in the quietest tone possible I said, "For Gaea. Thank you Mom. I love you."

With that I left and went to the table. I heard a hoof stomping and looked up to see Chiron. Dionysus stood up, "Let's all welcome Vida de Tierra. Let's all hope for our sake that she doesn't stay that long."

"Tu no quiero mi Dionysus?" I asked innocently. He scowled.

"You are nothing but trouble little brat." He told me. I stood up at my table. This annoying niece was ticking me off.

"If you call me a brat one more time you will be in Tartarus next time you blink." I threatened.

"Your threats don't scare me Vida." He told me.

"Don't lie Dionysus. You know that that isn't the truth." I told him. I was going to say worse but the Hermes campers pulled me down. I glared in Dionysus's direction with a look that said 'you are dead'. He just smiled.

When we were done eating we headed back to the cabins. I said that I would sleep outside. I climbed a tree and pulled the branches so that I wouldn't fall out. Yeah, kids of Gaea can do that. I slept peacefully for once in many years. No dreams, no nothing. When I woke up the sun was shining and someone was calling from below. I looked down and it was Nico.


	4. Chapter 4

_I looked down and it was Nico._

"What?" I yelled down.

"Time for practice. Swords play." He responded. I climbed down from the tree. Once I got down we began walking to the arena. "It's not smart to talk to Mr. D like that. He is a god after all."

"Mr. D? You call him 'Mr.'? Wow. No guts. However, I don't care about him." I told him. When we got to the arena everyone was already paired up so I was stuck with Nico.

I pressed my bracelet and held a sword. Nico took out his black sword. We began to fight. I beat him the first but then he beat me. It went like this until the end of class. By the time it was a water break I was tired. The great thing was that Nico hadn't slashed me yet so he wasn't suspicious. I left the Arena with Nico behind me.

"We have archery next." He told me. Yes! Score! Something I'm actually good at.

"Where?" I asked eagerly.

"You like Archery?" Nico asked surprised.

"Duh, I like archery, who doesn't?"

"Me." He simply stated.

"Whatever."

"We need to find you a bow and arrow." Nico started.

"No you don't."

"Then how are you going to shoot arrows?" Nico asked. By now I had a hug smirk on my face. Behind my back I had my set of arrows and my bow. He tapped his foot impatiently. When he wasn't looking I notched an arrow at his chest.

"Meet Flight." I said.

"Whatever just put the sharp object away. You could kill someone."

"That's kinda the point. Ay amigo, tu estas muy stupido." I simply stated. His eyes were slits staring straight into my soul. "Dajas que. Stop that. It's just plain creepy."

"I am done with this. Remind me again why I have every class with you."

"Because I am an angel sent from heaven above." I said. The sky rumbled. "Fine from Hell below." The ground shuddered. "Fine, from just plain earth. Happy?" No response.

"What did you do to tick off the gods so much?" Nico asked.

"Living." I responded. Nico was about to ask what I meant but I cut him off. "So where's archery?"

"Over here." He told me. I began to walk in that direction. I found a free target and notched a bow when a guy came over to me.

"Que tu quieras?" I asked. He looked at me confused, "What do you want?" I translated. Americans.

"I was wondering if you needed help." He said. "By the way my name is Alexander but people call me Alex." He put out his hand.

"Me llamo Vida. Nice to meet you." I said, "Oh, but I don't need help. Gracias for the offer though."

"Are you sure? You are new after all."

"So just because I'm _new_ doesn't mean that I don't know how to shoot an arrow?" I asked offended.

"I never said that."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"You did too. Don't lie."

"Fine if you think you're so good show me." He said. I was about to reply with a smart alike response but then something occurred to me.

"You're Alexander Fornia. You're Apollo's son." I said.

"How did you know my last name?"

"Oh my *gag* gods. I have to go. I am not supposed to be talking to you so let's just make this simple you go somewhere else while yo practico and come back when I'm done. Okay. Great. Rhetorical pregunta." I said shoving him away. "Oh and if you tell Apollo anything about this conversation I will kill you in your sleep." I called after him.

I turned around and began to practice. I hit the bulls eye every time except for a few which I got really close. I heard some people whispering 'maybe Apollo'. I turned to them. I could heard them because I heard what the trees heard.

"No, Apollo is not my dad." I yelled at them. "That stupid-ugh- _god_. Is tenth on the list of people who hate me." I turned back to the target, "And I knew my real dad."

"Touchy?" The girl asked sarcastically.

"Dajas de hablar. Stop talking. It's going to get you _killed._"

"Oh my gosh I'm so scared." She said.

"If you knew the Hell I have been through and if you knew half of the ways I could kill you, you'd probably back off. But then again an airhead like probably is too stupid to even understand that."

"Did you just call me an 'airhead'?"

"Yep." I responded. She looked taken aback. She began to walk towards me but before she took one step I had an arrow notched at her chest. "Step back."

"And if I don't."

"Then you'll have to make a surprise visit to the very friendly, and hospitable Hades. Your choice." I said smiling, "And let me just add, Hades does not make very good company." She stepped back, "Smart choice."

I turned back. _She's coming_ I heard the plants telling me.

_Tell me when to step out of the way so she stumbles by._ I told them

_Step in three...two...one...NOW!_ They yelled. I took a step forward and she stumbled by.

"Missed." I simply stated. By now we had everyone's attention. "Going for another run?"

"You little-" She started.

""Now, now, don't curse. It's not nice." I cut her off. She began to run again but I made the grass wrap enough around her feet so she wouldn't move but not enough so people could see. She looked startled when she couldn't walk.

"Oh my gods. You are controlling the earth!" She exclaimed.

"Don't make things up now...wait... I never got your name."

"Its Katherine daughter of Demeter. But people call me Kat."

"Demeter, eh? That is the biggest relief I have had in a while. And just so you know I'm not doing anything, you are controlling the plants just to get attention."

"What?"

"You know you are one good liar Kat."

"Let me go."

"Like I said. I never did anything." I told her. While she was lifting her foot I release the grass.

"I did it!" She exclaimed.

"So wanting attention." I said as I walked away. I saw Nico talking to Percy and Annabeth and I ran up to them , "Que hora es? What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch." Percy replied.

"It's time for dinner. By the way how did you get Kat to do that?" Annabeth asked after slapping Percy on the arm.

"I didn't do anything Annabeth. Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

"Maybe because Kat hates attention so why would she do that to herself? And how did you hear what she was saying anyways? She was like twenty yards from you."

"So time for dinner, huh?" I asked dodging the question. "I love dinner. I am so hungry. what are we eating? Please, I pray to you, don't make me sit at the Hermes' table."

"Close but no bananas. You are sitting at het Hermes table. I don't understand what your big problem is with that table." Annabeth commented. I left them and went towards the dining area.


	5. Chapter 5

_I left them and went towards the dining area._

I went and sat at the Hermes table. "A que ves? What are you looking at?"

"So you're the new girl?" A boy asked. He looked just like the boy sitting next to him. Weird.

"Si. Now what is your name? That includes everyone at this table." I said.

We went around the table. I only caught a few of the names but I acted like I knew them all. "My name is Vida. Nice to meet all of you." I introduced myself.

When everyone got up to sacrifice I got up too. When it was my turn I said, "To Hermes. Thank you for tolerating me. And to Gaea. I love you mother. I am trying." I was going to sit back down when Gaea screamed into my mind.

_You'd better being trying you worthless child!_ Gaea screamed in my head. I froze and dropped my plate. _If you cannot complete this I should send Cerberus after you myself. You finally have a chance to help us and you can't even do that._

"Stop!" I yelled and clutched my head. One of the downsides of having your mom talking in your head. Major headaches.

_Don't speak to me like that child. I am you mother. I better not have wasted my time having you. Helping you._

"I said STOP!" I screamed again. I stumbled toward a table. I grasped it with all my might. My knuckles turned white.

_You will not speak to me like that child. I am the only one you have left. Your dad is dead, your brother died during that attack as well. He would have been so much better than you. He could listen to orders._

"I am trying!"

_Obviously not. You would have gotten caught the first day if it weren't for me. Now leave. I will speak to you again when I'm ready. You need to get friends here first. Don't blow you cover. Remember I have my own problems, not including you!_

"Sorry." I whispered. I was on my knees now. When she stopped talking I got up and ran. I ran straight for the woods. The trees moved aside at my will. I was going deeper and deeper into the woods. The monsters ran in fear as I went by. I could hear it from the trees. And if they told me I was going to run into a monster I turned. Eventually I didn't know where I was. I knew I would be able to get back but I just slumped down. I put my head against the tree and felt the earth. It felt like home. The home I had missed for so long. I hadn't had a home for what felt like forever.

I cried. I cried more than anyone ever has. I cried for my dad. I hadn't cried when he died. I was too scared. I was scared another one would come so I kept moving. I haven't cried for a long time and now I let it all out. My mother didn't love me. She rather would have had my brother but he died during that attack too. I was the only one that lived. I'm not good enough for her. I'm never good enough for her. Gaea has always been disappointed with me. She wasn't even happy for me when I defeated my first monster. Now every time I fought a monster I pictured my mother. That helped me defeat it. I head a growl deep in the woods.

Just what I need. something to take my mind off of this. I need to take out my anger. I began to walk towards the growling when it suddenly stopped. I decided to give up. I walked back to camp. I made sure to stay low. Make sure no one saw me. I stayed in the shadows until I got to my tree near Hermes' cabin. I climbed it with ease. Once I got up there my dreams resumed.

_I was standing in an alleyway. I was in a corner with monsters surrounding me. I had my sword in my hand. I was really tired. I began to attack. An emposai came first. I killed it with ease. I began to attack the rest. Once they were all dead I was panting. My mother suddenly appeared in front of me._

_ "You worthless child." She said._

_ "NO!" I yelled._

_ "I can't believe I've helped you all these years. If it weren't for me you'd be dead."_

_ "NO!"_

_ "Your brother, Karmen, would have been so much better. He could listen to orders."_

_ "I'm trying!"_

_ "Obviously not or you wouldn't be here."_

_ "I'm trying!"_

_ "No you aren't! Die worthless child!"_

_ "NO!" I yelled back._

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was nearing to morning. I decided to take a walk. I climbed down my tree. I landed and walked away from the cabins. I snuck by Pelus and walked halfway down the hill. I sat on the grass. I looked at the rising sun. The sun always gave me a sense of security. I watched it rise. I was about to head back when I heard a growl. I slowly turned around. I saw an army of monsters.

"GODS!" I yelled. I took out my sword. They charged me. I swung. I first killed a hellhound. Then an emposai. Then a Fury. Oh titans. This wasn't going to be easy. I backed up the hill. Monsters turned to dust second by second. I had heard about a monster boarder at the front of camp. I ran towards it. Hey, it was like 7:30 in the morning. If it was later I would have stayed and fought but I was still half asleep. I stumbled over the boundary line but the monsters followed. "Crap." I said.

I turned to fight. I knew that the gods had sent them so they wouldn't leave. I measured them up.

"Okay so there are 20 hellhounds. Thanks Hades. Echidna and her pets. Thanks Zeus. Storm spirits. Thanks a lot Aelous. Emposai. Gracias Hecate. Fire breathing Horses. Nice team work Poseidon and Hephaestus. Hairdressers? Um, Aphrodite, I would recommend getting something a little scarier." I got tired of naming them all so I stopped. I took out my sword. "Let's fight."

They all charged. I began to battle. I was covered in dust and monster blood in less than five minutes. The last one remaining was Echidna and her Chihuahua. I knew that the Chihuahua would grow so I waited.

"Yo no tengo todo dia Echidna. Come one. Hurry up. Breakfast is in..."I looked at my watch, "diez minutos y tengo hambre." The Chihuahua began to grow. "Thank you."

I stepped forward. It charged. I sidestepped the first charge and stabbed it in the side. It turned around and shot Poison at me. It also shot fire. I dodged the poison but got scorched. My wound got covered and healed. I got up. I ran forward. Smart I know. Fire, poison, and a sharp teethed animal is in front of you and you run towards it. Hey, I never said I was smart. I stabbed it in the chest.

Echidna cursed in ancient Greek. "You killed him. Now I have to raise another. Zeus will not be happy."

"You know what? Zeus is never happy. He has hated me since the day I was born so how about you just shut up. Make both of our lives easier. Anyways, when Zeus sent you after me did he really expect you to come back?" I asked.

"Wait? What?" She started but I stabbed her in her chest. She exploded into dust.


	6. Chapter 6

_She exploded into dust. _

I turned around and walked towards the dining pavilion. I ached all over. 8 in the morning really? That's just mean. I saw Nico walking there. I ran to catch up to him.

"Nico." I said. He turned around startled.

"What was with you last night?"

"Hi to you too. Let's just start with the interrogation."

"And what was with all those monsters?"

"Jeez. I was being saccastic."

"Just answer the questions" He demanded.

"Nothing happened last night and if you bring it up again your fate will be the same as Echidna's. And all of those monsters were sent by the gods. Those jerks. 8 in the morning. Can you believe them. At that ungodly hour. I am going to be so sore. Then again Poseidon and Hephaestus worked together. That is an improvement. They aren't the best of friends."

"Okay. I don't want an entire lecture on your life so let's go eat. I'm hungry."

"Me too." I walked with Nico towards the tables. I walked over to the Hermes table. I felt everyone's eyes on me. ""A que ves? What are you looking at?" I practically yelled at them. They all turned back their food.

"What was with your freak out last night?" Conner, the brave soul, asked.

"Family thing." I said then instantly regretted. I knew that they would know that the only people that could talk to you in your mind were gods and titans. I silently cursed under my breath.

"Family thing?" Travis asked. I had the eyes of everyone at the table and a few surrounding tables.

"Mind your own business!" I told them I sacrificed some food."To Gaea and Hermes. I am so sorry. Hopefully mom made some sort of arrangement with you." I made sure no one heard me and went back to Hermes' table. I sat down and quietly ate my food. I was about ot leave when I heard a familiar sound.

"Could All cabin counselors please come meet at the big house. That includes Poseidon and Hades." I heard groans coming from Percy and Nico's tables. "And could Vida come as well."

"Why?" I asked matter of factly.

"You will find out." Chiron said trying to keep his composure. I loved getting millennia old beings riled up.

"Why should I come of you won't tell me why I'm coming?"

"Because I said so."

"And I should listen to you because..."

"Because I am older than you and I am the Camp leader."

"Who's your parent?" I asked. I regretted it immediately after I said it. Everyone at the dining area stiffened.

"Cronos." He said curtly.

"Drat. This is the centaur uncle Cronos warned me about." I muttered under my breath.

"So please meet me at the big house once you're done eating." Chiron said.

"Wait," I said. He froze, "you still haven't answered mi pregunta. Why should I go?"

Chiron I guess was done with my smart alick responses because he grabbed my ram and dragged me out of the pavilion. He dragged me all the way to the big house. He sat the down on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do not speak to me like that young lady!" Chiron practically yelled at me. Dionysus walked into the room.

"Vida," He groaned, "You have all the gods against you and a centaur. You're on a roll."

"Stop talking Dionysus. He dragged me here against my will."

"You probably deserved it." Dionysus comment. I gave him a death glare. At that moment all of the camp counselors began to enter the room. Percy, Nico, and Annabeth were all talking. I walked up to them.

"Hey Vida. Why do you always have to get in trouble?" Nico complained.

"I didn't." I protested. They all gave me skeptical looks, "I didn't. I just have a knack for ticking people off. Especially immortals."

"Let's just sit down and get this stupid meeting done with." Percy said.

"I agree." I said. We all went to our seats. Percy, Annabeth, and Nico all had seats next to each other. I had to stand next to my newest enemy, Chiron.

"So I guess you all know about the monster attack on Vida this morning." Everyone nodded their heads, "Obviously someone wants Vida dead and they allowed those monsters into camp."

"I'm standing right here. If you asked me that question I would have an answer." I commented.

"Does anybody have an idea about what happened?" Chiron asked completely ignoring me. I coughed really really loudly. I could see some of the kids laughing. "Yes, Vida?" He said through gritted teeth.

"If you would like an answer I have one." I put in.

"Are you going to say it or just stand there grinning like an idiot?"

"I think I'll stand here grinning here like an idiot." I said. More people were laughing. I could see Percy trying to stay normal. I could see it was strained.

"Vida, tell us." Chiron warned.

"What are the magic words?" I said, "Oh anyone can guess."

"Please tell us?" Someone said.

"Please tell us Vida." Someone else said. I shook my head to all of them. I could see the gears turning in Annabeth's head.

"Vida is the awesomest!" Nico practically shouted.

"Correct." I said.

"So will you tell us now?" Percy asked. Annabeth pouted that she couldn't figure it out.

"Yes. Okay so as you all probably know the gods hate my guts-" I started.

"No shock." Dionysus muttered.

"As I was say before someone rudely interrupted me. Not that I'm saying any names," I coughed, "Dionysus." I coughed again, "The gods hate my guts."

"What did you do?" The Ares girl demanded.

"I lived. Now back on topic, the gods hate my guts."

"You lived? We all lived and the gods don't hate our guts." The Ares girl said again.

"Anyways, the gods hate my guts." I started again.

"Tell us why they hate you. Living isn't a crime." She said again. In the blink of an eye I had a sword at her neck.

"For me it is enough. Now terminas hablar. Stop talking. Unless you want to visit Hades, shut up." I whispered. I put my sword back to the front of the table. "Now if anyone else has a question write on a piece of paper, rip it up, and throw it in the trash. Back to my story. The gods hate me. They send monsters after me daily. Apparently they do not like me hanging out with their kids. So to send me a message they sent monsters. Hecate sent emposai. Zeus sent Echidna and her pets. Hephaestus and Poseidon worked together to make fire breathing horses. Hades sent about twenty hellhounds. And get this, Aphrodite sent hair dressers! Hairdressers! That's not even scary!" I realized I was the only one who thought that was funny.

"Have more of a sense of humor you guys. Downers of the party." I complained.

"Wait, you get attacked like this often?" The Ares girl asked surprised.

"Well, duh. Though normally they don't get this bad. I guess me talking to their kids was the thing that pushed them off the ledge."

"The god attack you?" The Aphrodite girl asked me

"Gods." I corrected, "They work together. It's a group effort to get rid of me." Everyone stared shocked. "Staring isn't nice. What's the huge shock."

"The _gods_ attacked you. The gods are the good guys." The Demeter kid said.

"Says who?" I asked. No one spoke.

"Us." Percy said.

"And your word is final." I countered.

"Um, god in the room." Dionysus cut in.

"No one cares about your opinion Dionysus." I said.

"Now I remember why the gods are trying to kill you." Dionysus retorted.

"You are part of this joint effort. Don't act like you aren't included." I told him. He slunk back into the corner. "Exactly."

"Now care to explain why the gods hate you?" Chiron demanded.

"No." I said.

"Rhetorical question." Chiron told me.

"You asked." I said.

"Just answer the question!" Nico demanded.

"No reason to yell." I said.

"You're dodging." Annabeth sang.

"I don't have to listen to you." I sang back. She pouted. "Ha." I said triumphantly, "Now will someone explain to me why I'm here instead of hanging out in the woods."

"Typical Vida." Dionysus muttered.

"What? The woods are awesome." I exclaimed.

"As we were saying before we got off topic. Vida was attacked as we now learned was from the gods. We don't know why or the reasoning behind the attack." Chiron said.

"I do." Me and Dionysus said in unison. We glared at each other.

"The gods hate her as she said before. Now do I have to be here?" Dionysus complained.

"No, you can leave." Chiron said.

"Thanks." I said and walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

I smelled the fresh air. I began to walk down the steps when I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Que? What?" I complained.

"Back inside." Nico stated.

"How about no." I said and kept walking, "Everyone in there looks at me like I'm a freak."

"Are you sure you aren't? You sure act like one." Nico said. I glared at him.

"Are you asking para una death sentence?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Rhetorical question." I said.

"You asked it."

"I feel like we've had this conversation before."

"We have."

"Can I go now?"

"No."

"Rhetorical question." I said and ran. I looked back and saw Nico chasing me. I laughed. "You'll never catch me." I yelled back to him.

"Yes I will." He called to me. I changed my direction to the woods. I ran to a tree and practically had it lift me up. When Nico came to the bottom.

"I told you you wouldn't catch me." I called down. HE began climbing the tree but I made it turn slick as medal and he slipped and fell on his back.

"That's gotta hurt." I said.

"Really genius?" He called up.

"I'm coming down." I said. I began to climb. Branches grew out of the tree when I asked it to. Nico stared at me with amazement.

"How are you doing that?" He asked backing away.

"Que?" I asked. I looked back at the tree and realized that he had see the branches.

"Those branches!" He practically screamed.

"What about them?" I asked playing dumb. It had worked for me before.

"They moved and grew out of nowhere."

"Maybe you hit your head worse than you originally thought." I said acting like I cared.

"I'm not crazy Vida!" He yelled at me.

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled back.

"Stop screaming." Nico told me.

"I'm not screaming. I'm speaking with passion." I defended with my arms crossed. I began to walk back to camp.

"Speaking with passion?" Nico asked mocking me.

"Yes, speaking with passion. Because this is not screaming. THIS IS SCREAMING!" I yelled right at him. He winced. I had everyone's eyes. "Get a life." I told them. I walked off to the Hermes cabin.

"Hey Vida." Connor said as I entered the room.

"Where's your brother?" I questioned.

"With his new girlfriend." He responded.

"Nice. And you don't have a girlfriends porque..."

"They're waste of time. I could be pranking people in the time it takes to get a girlfriend."

"Yo veo. I see."

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"Why would you ask that?" I exclaimed.

"Because I told you my reason so you have to tell me yours. It's only fair."

"For a teenager tu tienes una real baby attitude."

"So..."

"I don't have a boyfriend and never will because my life is more complicated than most people realize and I wouldn't want them to get hurt."

"You could get a demigod boyfriend." He suggested.

"No, beleive me, no demigod, half-blood, or mortal would know what I go through on a daily basis with monsters and all."

"We all get attacked by monsters Vida."

"You don't understand. My life is like Hell." I said. The ground shook. I stumbled over to a bunk and held on, "Never mind!" I yelled to Hades. The shaking stopped.

"Let me put it this way, Tartarus is like heaven to me." I said.

"It can't be that bad. Tartarus is like an extreme."

"My life is horrible. My dad died when I was seven and my brother died with him. My mother hates me and thinks it would be better if my brother had lived. She hates me. I have the worst life ever. Every single day I get attacked by monsters. The only reason monsters aren't here is because their kids are here. I have every god against me. You have no idea what's it like. My family's dead except for my mom. Who scares the Thanatos out of me." I told him. I could feel tears forming but I pushed them back down.

"Thanatos?" He questioned. "The Greek titan of death?"

"You don't expect me to say 'Hades', do you?"

"Well yeah, we say Hades not Thanatos. You are strange and you have one strange life. Do you know your mom?"

"No." I said simply and walked out. I knew he had questions so it was easier to leave. I saw Nico talking to Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron. I walked past them hoping not to be noticed but no such luck.


	9. Chapter 9

"Vida!" Nico called. I walked faster. I acted like I didn't hear him. "Vida!" He called again sounding rather annoyed. I just kept walking. I heard footsteps. This was not good. I started to run. I needed time alone. "Vida, stop running!"

I heard more footsteps behind me. I saw Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and Chiron. "Thanatos no!" I called back. I ran faster.

"Vida, stop running!" I heard Percy call. I kept running though.

"No! Sale mi alone." I called back. Someone tackled me to the ground. I looked up to see my attacker. It was Nico. Of course. "Leave me alone."

"Tell me why you ran and I'll think about it." He said. I got up.

"Can't a girl go to the woods?"

"No when that girl tries to run away from her friends."

"We're friends?" I asked surprised. They looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Yeah." Ananbeth answered. I turned and ran . I ran as fast as I could. I had the trees move at my will and cover my path.

"Vida!" I heard Annabeth called. I ignored her. I couldn't talk right now. I slumped down under a tree and put my head in my hands.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening." I muttered to myself. Annabeth came into the clearing.

"I told the boys to wait back there. What's wrong?" She asked sitting next to me.

"This is too much." I told her.

"You didn't freak out when you came here and saw all the cabins, when you defeated Cerberus, when all those monsters attacked you, yet, you are scared now."

"I have never had a friend. There I admit it. I haven't had a single person who cared about if I lived or died since I was six. I haven't had family let alone friends. I have never had one. I am scared to. I can face a immortal three headed dog no problem. I do that daily. But friends. I have never. I tried once but Cetus killed her. Idon't have friends. My life is too dangerous. If anyone was my friend they would be killed."

"We all go through that's. That's why we can be your friends." Annabeth protested.

"No, you don't understand. You may get attacked by monsters and all that. But you, you can't be my friends. I have no friends. I'm sorry but that is the way my life goes. find someone who you could be with but have to say no to their friends request." I told her, Under my breath I mumbled, "Especially you guys. They would kill me."

"Who?" Annabeth asked apparently she heard me.

"What?"

"Who?"

"What?" I asked still playing dumb.

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who?"

"What?"

"Stop saying that." Annabeth said ending out endless conversation.

"What?"

"You are impossible." Annabeth complained.

"One of my many traits." I said smiling.

"Please stop."

"What?"

"I'm leaving." I smiled bigger if that was possible. I followed her. When we came back to the boys I took off my smile and made a serious face and looked down. I stopped at the edge of the clearing and was about to go back to the woods. But Annabeth grabbed my arm. "No way."

"Yo quiero ir al mi casa." I protested. "I want to go to my home. Let me go!"

"You're home."

"Duh, what else would be my home?"

"You are one confusing kid."

"You can't call someone a kid when they are your same age. And you definitely cannot call someone who has more power than you, a 'kid'."

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?" I cracked up laughing.

"Why did you say you had more power than me?"

"Well ,duh I have more power than you. I have more power than Percy and Nico genius. I thought you were a daughter of Athena." Annabeth scowled at me.

"More power than Percy and Nico? There are sons of the big three." She said.

"I know who they are. I have heard Poseidon's stories about Percy too many times to count."

"So you take back that statement about being stronger than Percy or Nico?"

"Yes," I said. Ananbeth sighed, "But," She groaned, "I never said I had more power than Percy or Nico. I said I had more power than Percy _and_ Nico, combined. Just over different things." I said smirking.

"That's impossible unless you are a daughter of all the big three." Annabeth contradicted.

"But I know something you don't." I said laughing.

"What?" She demanded.

"I never said I'd tell you!" I said. I ran away. I saw Annabeth chasing me.


	10. Chapter 10

_I ran away. I saw Annabeth chasing me._

I knew I could keep this on for long. No children of Athena could go for without knowing for long. I saw Percy, Nico, and Chiron talking to some other campers. I quickly dashed over there. I hid behind Chiron.

"Would you like something?" He asked me.

"Annabeth's trying to kill me." I said in a baby tone.

"She won't tell me." Annabeth defended.

"She was being mal." I said. Annabeth groaned. I got up. "Gracias Chiron." I said and began to walk away.

"Not so fast." Chiron said grabbing my arm. I heard snickers but when I shot them my death glare they stopped.

"Porque? Why?" I asked.

"Because Nico told us about your tree incident."

"He had hit his head to hard." I said through gritted teeth glaring at Nico he just smiled. I was going to make him regret being born later.

"He told us he didn't hit his head."

"He hit his head so hard that he didn't know that he hit his head." I responded. Everyone gave me confused looks. "Just because I was in the tree doesn't mean I did it."

"You so did." Nico said.

"Did not."

"So yes."

"Before this goes into the longest and most childish argument in my thousands of years teaching here, could you repeat what you had see Nico."

"She had climbed up the tree and I was going to follow her but then she made the tree as slick as metal and I fell. Then when she came down branches grew where she stepped."

"I stick with my story." I grumbled, "And do I have to be here? Yo tengo una life."

"Also, she said that her mom talked to her in her head that night but refusing to tell us who she is the daughter of." Conner put in.

"Same with me." Annabeth added.

"Liars." I said.

"Two against one." Annabeth said smirking. I stuck my tongue out at her. I was looking at Annabeth when I saw something behind.

"Wholey Thanatos!" I screamed taking out my sword. There was a giant behind them. He had already stepped on a few trees. It was taller than the big house and growing.

"Thanatos?" Chiron asked puzzled. I didn't hear him because I was busy fighting for my life.

"Really Madre? Really?" I muttered.

I realized that she had sent it because every time I hurt it, it healed right back up again. So something I would have a challenge with. I see. I ran over to a tree flicked my wrist and pulled myself up. I got on the highest branch. Although I knew that the trees wouldn't let me fall .My always reliable friends. I knew that the only place to truly kill one of my mom's pets was to stab it in the eye. That was the only place not protected. I got all my courage together and jumped.

I flew through the air. I knew Zeus must be trying desperately not to kill me right no. I am in the air after all. I successfully stabbed the giant in the eye. It turned to dust almost immediately. Only then did I realize I had no Place to land. I quickly turned around made a grabbing motion and was holding onto a vine. I was jerked to the woods. I had it pull me to the branch the vine was attached to.

"Thank you." I said to the tree. I began to climb down branches came out but not as noticeable as when Nico was there. I got to the bottom and dusted myself off. I thought about leaving but that would just make me more suspicious than I already was. I walked out of the woods.

"I can't believe you. Almost getting me killed. What were you thinking. Man Mother, when I find you , oh, you will regret doing that. I can't believe you Gaea. Sending a monster after your own daughter. What type of mother does that to her kid. Seriously." I muttered to myself. I could feel eyes on me but just ignored them. I do that pretty well. "Man Gaea. tough love, though love."

"Vida." Chiron said bringing me out of my thoughts."Did you just call Gaea your mom?"

"No?" I laughed nervously, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you called Gaea your mom." Percy put in.

"Did you hit your head too? Man, am I the only one not hallucinating and I'm the one who fought moth-" I almost said mothers but stopped myself. "Bel-" I almost said the giants name. I had met him when I was little and with my mom. She had told me his name was Belmond, "Giant." I concluded.

"You just called it moth-Bel-giant. Is that a new creation? Maybe Gaea is more into this whole taking over the world thing than we thought." Annabeth said. I glared at her.

"Moth- Gaea is not trying to rule the world! She has been alone most of her life. I think you would be a little sour after having no one to talk to for thousands of years!" I told Annabeth with passion.

"Did you almost call Gaea 'mother'?" She asked like it was the worst thing in the world.

"No. I almost said monster." I retorted, "Now stop interrogating me. I am going to bed. Buenos noches." I said and walked off to my tree. I could feel their eyes on me as I climbed my tree. I sat in that tree and watched the stars move. I saw no one outside.

_Get out of your tree._

"Why?"

_Just get out your tree. I don't want to hurt you._ Gaea told me. I reluctantly climbed out of my tree. Once I was a few feet from the ground I jumped down. Suddenly a hole appeared below me. I screamed so loud everyone heard. I saw some lights come on.

Now I rarely screamed and when I did man was I scared. I screamed until I fell into the hole. I was surrounded by blackness until I came out in a field. I saw my mother in front of me.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my titans. What was that for?" I practically screamed at her.

"I need to talk to you." Gaea said.

"So you wanted to scare me so much that I woke up Tartarus."

"Anyways, I need you to do something for me-"

"What a shock." I interrupted her.

"As I was saying.." She said through gritted teeth. After a while she relaxed and continued, "I want you to try and be normal. I might not be helping but I had to send that monster after you otherwise they would get suspicious. I will check in on you later." She snapped her fingers and a hole began to appear. "You are dismissed."

I fell through the hole and screamed again. I came out at Camp Half-Blood. I was so scared. I collapsed right there. The last thing I saw was Chiron and an Apollo kid looking over me.

"Mom?" I mumbled. "Help?"

I woke up in the big house. I slowly opened my eyes. I was so hungry. I saw an Apollo kid talking to Chiron. It was Alexander.

"She needs Nectar. She has been out for a while." Alexander said.

"Fine. I don't want to give them Nectar unless they are hurt but she might be." Chiron agreed. He took some brownie thing and walked out. He was about to feed it to me when I pushed it away.

"Get that stuff away from me." I said. I pushed it away.

"It's just nectar it will help." Chiron said.

"No." I told him.

"It won't hurt demigods. Nothing will happen to you. Just help you heal." Alexander explained.

"NO! I will die!" I yelled. One thing that is an important fact. A child of a titan can't have food of the gods. We will die. If it touches you it's like fire on your skin. Gaea told me.

"No you won't." Chiron said sounding agitated. I pushed Alexander away again but accidently hit the glass some got on my skin.

"AH!" I screamed. I wiped my arm on the blanket. My arm burned like I had stuck it over a fire. "GET THAT POISON AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at him. He stumble away.

I looked at my arm. Alexander and Chiron both gasped when they saw it. I groaned and held my arm. I hit my head on my pillow.

"Do you have any milnus?" I asked. Chiron stared at me like I was crazy.

"That's poison. It will kill you." Chiron stated. He looked surprised at what I had asked for.

"What's milnus?" Alexander asked.

"It's poison of the gods. It will kill them and take away their immortality. It is even more deadly to demigods." He informed Alexander.

"And it tastes like your worst nightmare." I added. "Just do you have any."

"I will not let you kill yourself." Chiron told me.

"I will not kill myself. I promise. Just do you have any?" I asked. He reluctantly went a cabinet with a lock on it. He unlocked it and took it out. It looked like ambrosia but different. I don't know how to describe it. But when you eat it, it tastes like the thing you hate. If it is bugs then you will feel the bugs in your mouth. Gross, right? But that is a demititan's equivalent to a demigod's ambrosia. The drawback is after you take a bite you have a slight seizure thing depending on how much you take. Chiron handed me a piece.

I took a bite and tasted my worst nightmare. Hellhound guts. Gross. I was close to spitting out but I withstood it. I swallowed and felt the seizure thing coming on. I laid back and closed my eyes. I saw my worst nightmare. I don't want to describe. When I opened my eyes. I sat up and jumped out of the bed.

"Let me see your arm. You almost died there." Chiron demanded.

"No I didn't. It's just what happens every time I have it." I told him. I held out my arm. He stared at it amazed. "Told you it healed."

I walked outside. People looked at me like I was a freak. I think I had earned my reputation, a freak. Great. There goes that 'make friends' idea. Whatever.

I didn't walked to my tree. I ran straight for the swords arena. I needed to work on my skills. I took out my sword and began to viciously attack dummies. I thought about summoning some earthborn to practice with but that would make me more suspicious than I already was. I had destroyed every dummy in the arena and I hadn't even broken a sweat. I need competition. I saw Percy.

"Percy!" I called he turned around, I motioned for him to come here. Once he got there I asked him, "Can you attack me? I need to practice and there are no dummies left."


	12. Chapter 12

"Sure." He got out his pen. It turned into a sword. We got into battle stance. He started out easy. I stopped him.

"Don't go easy. Act like I'm the enemy." I said.

_ You are the enemy_. Gaea said.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said.

"I can't get hurt. Just attack me like the enemy."

"You are new. I would take you down in a second." He said.

"Arrogant much? Just attack me."

"Fine." He agreed reluctantly. I didn't bother telling him about my fighting problem because I didn't think he needed to know.

We got ready again. Our swords clashed together. Yes! Actual exercise. I jabbed he blocked. He jabbed I jumped out of the way. I could see people forming a crowd around the swords arena. I attacked and he blocked. He attacked I blocked.

"Powers are in." I said. He nodded in agreement. I got hit with a pound of water in my back. I flew forward and hit the wall. "You want to play hard. I see."

I couldn't use big powers but my healing was enough. He sliced my arm but it just healed backup. He gasped. I did a disarming maneuver and his sword flew out of his hands and clattered on the ground. I put my sword at his neck.

"How did you do that?" He asked. I released my sword. He stumbled over and picked up his sword.

"Eight years on the streets, and consistently being attacked by monsters help." I said. I was looking down at my sword. I guess we were doing again.

_Tell me when he's about to attack._ I told the grass.

_Put up your sword in three...two...one...NOW!_ I put up my sword and we continued. He was surprised at how I could do that. We went through the same routine. He disarmed me this time. I can't believe I let my guard down.

"One to One." He said smirking. I glared at him. "You lost one. I lost one."

_Breathe, breathe, breathe._ The plants tried to calm me. I tried to calm down but that is not one of my strong suites. I was steaming now.

Being a titan's child had a few drawbacks. A titan's child never loses. Never. We never lose. And when someone mocks us for losing we become very mean. You don't want to see us when we're like this. We became a killing machine. Nothing gets in our way. I had no control over it. Our vision gets different. More keen. My eyes turn red. Not light auburn. Bright red. Lava red. Everyone gasped when they saw. Percy stumbled back. No one points out a loss to a titan's child. It is like asking for a death sentence. I didn't expect him to know but I couldn't control it.

I attacked with more ferocity. I was more violent. I gave Percy cuts all over his body. The final blow was when I accidently sliced his stomach. He crumpled to the ground. I stood over him with him. My sword over his heart. I froze.

What was I doing? He wasn't the enemy. Apollo kids rushed into the arena. They swarmed around Percy. He groaned. I stumbled back. My sword clattered to the ground. My vision went back to normal. I was frozen. I had almost killed a friend. Stupid Titan in me. I saw people staring at me. I don't blame them. I had almost killed their savior of Olympus.

"Lo siento." I said. "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento." I kept repeating. I turned and walked ran to the wall. I got a good head start. When I came to the wall. I jumped. I was going a decent speed so I jumped over the growing crowd. I landed and ran.

"What happened Vida?" Chiron demanded. He had grabbed my arm.

"It's Percy. He-he-he-I-I-" I couldn't finish, I got out of Chiron's grip and ran. I ran as fast I could. I didn't know where I was going, I just went. I ran for the woods. It was what I'm best at. Running. That is what I've done for eight years. I ran through the woods. I didn't stop. If I stopped I would feel. And if I feel I will cry. And if I cry I will be weak. And I am not weak. I ran. I ran through the woods. I had no destination. I just ran. I moved the trees to the side. I finally stopped. I tried to hold myself together.


	13. Chapter 13

_I tried to hold myself together._ I needed to be attacked by a monster.

I had never had so much time. No time to cry, smile, or feel anything. I was always attacked. Always fighting for my life. Always. I hated being able. Being able to breathe. Being able to talk to people. Being able to live. I hated it. I wanted my old life back. I decided then and there Camp Half-Blood was not for me. I needed to leave. I walked over to my tree. Using the plants to direct me. I climbed up my tree. I took the spear I had been working on. It was perfect. Perfect point. Around the spear it had marble for looks. It was beautiful. I hadn't decided who I was going to give it to. Maybe a demigod. I didn't know. I climbed back down. I had the spear in my hand. I twirled it in my hand. I couldn't carry this thing if I wanted to. It couldn't turn into anything. It was too big. I decided who to give to.

I walked over to the big house. I walked inside without a second thought. I saw the ping pong table and knew what to do. I scraped 'Hope you like the weapon I made From Vida' into the table. I then stabbed the table with the weapon. I walked out. I began to walk to the hill. I had no possessions. Nothing to leave. I walked up to Pelus. I didn't even try to stop hm. I just walked right by.

I smiled. I liked not being able to feel, to have emotions. Life was so much easier. I walked down the hill. I smelled hellhound. Ah, home. I took out my sword. I quickly turned around and began to attack. I saw a person and stumbled just enough to get a knife at my neck.

"Hey Annabeth." I said. She released me.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Your goodbye party is amazing. Did you get me a weapon as a farewell present?" I asked.

"Answer the question." Nico said.

"I am going back to my old life." I said curtly.

"No you aren't." Annabeth said. I felt a sharp object in my side. I may be invincible against pain but not drugs. I immediately blacked out.

When I woke up I was in the infirmary. Before I could register anything else a spear was stabbed right next to me. It was the spear I made.

"Tu quieres? You like?" I asked. Chiron glared at me.

"What's this?" Percy asked gesturing to the sharp object. Darn he was in the bed next to mine. I was hoping never to see him again.

"I made it." I said smirking, "As a gift for Chiron. Once you get out of that bed you won't be able to miss it. Or at least the tiny impact it made."

"We have to get a new ping pong table!" Chiron screamed at me.

"Do I want to know?" Percy asked.

"No." I said. I tried to sit up but felt extremely sore. I guess getting tranquilized can do that to you. "Now do you have any milnus?"

"Milnus?" Percy questioned.

"Your worst nightmare. Literally. And don't freak out when I eat it."

"Milnus is poison of the gods. It can kill them and take away their power." Chiron explained as he gave me some. I almost gagged just looking at it. I reluctantly took a bite. It tasted like hellhound guts again. I almost threw it back up. I swallowed it down. I laid my head down again. I closed my eyes. I felt the milnus taking over. I envisioned my worst nightmare. When I opened my eyes I felt much better.

"You just had a seizure." Percy exclaimed.

"No, I healed myself. Oh that reminds me. If Chiron won't accept my awesome weapon I made, would you like it?" I offered.

"That. You made that?" Percy asked surprised.

"Yeah. Maybe I should give it to the Ares cabin before I go." I said not really listening.

"You aren't going anywhere." Chiron stated simply.

"Porque?" I whined.

"Please give me a reason not to kill her." He looked like he was praying to the gods. I knew they wouldn't have a reason considering they all hated me. I took this distraction as a chance to leave. I began to get out of bed slowly. I bolted for the door.

"Not so fast." Chiron said grabbing my arm. I pouted and walked back to the bed. I sat on my bed. Percy was rolling over with laughter. I guess his wounds had healed.

"Dejas de hablar." By now everyone knew what that meant. He still chuckled but had composed himself a little bit.

"You just got caught." He said trying to keep in laughter.

"Why am I stuck in a room with him?" I said jabbing my thumb at Percy.

"You don't like me?" He asked.

"Not really. Remind me why I didn't kill you again. Please." I said.

"Because I saved your life…"

"How? I lived a fine life."

"If it weren't for me Cronus wouldn't be dead and we would all serve him."

"You killed Cronus!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. Is that bad?"

I almost said yes but stopped myself, "No. I was just surprised considering the fact that I could have killed you yesterday."

"Yeah, a lot of us think you're Ares' kid."

"Why do people think I'm someone's kid I'm not." I said rather annoyed. I tried to get out of bed but vines wrapped around my wrists.


	14. Chapter 14

"Although you are one of the more annoying br-" Dionysus was about to say brat but stopped, "kid. I agree you have to stay."

"You can't make me stay." I said through gritted teeth. Since my mom was the titan of the earth I had control over anything that came from the earth. I thought about making the vines retreat but then I would never get out of here. They would get even more suspicious. I glared at Dionysus with my best death glare. He did a visible shudder. I was so proud of myself.

"Like I said, you must stay. It isn't safe out there." Chiron continued.

"It's not any less safe out there than it is in here but out there I don't get innocent half-bloods hurt." I said with a pointed look at Percy. He didn't say anything.

"I still beat you." He said to me. I felt my eyes turning red. He backed away into his bed. I can't believe he brought that up again. Hadn't he learned his lesson?

"Breathe, breathe, breathe..." I repeated to myself. Slowly my eyes changed back to normal. I took slow, steady breaths until I was back to normal. "Never habla to me like that." I warned him.

"Did you see that Chiron?"

"Yes. I did. I think that her parent is Ares-" He started but I turned to him. My eyes had turned red again.

"Stop! Ares no está mi papa. El está muy antipático." I screamed at him. My eyes were lava red by now. I knew they were scared because Chiron was backed up against the wall and Percy looked like he wanted to hide under his covers. I tried to calm myself. I took deep breaths. It took a little longer than usual but my vision turned back to normal. I opened my eyes.

"I am going." I said simply. I got out of bed and walked out the door. When I got outside I got weird glances from everyone. My almost-killed-Percy experience had tainted my reputation. Not that it could get worse. I walked to the hill. When I got to the top of the hill I looked down.

"Time to get back to the life I was meant to live. Cursed. Evil. And all around depressing." I said to myself. I sighed and walked down the hill. I was wondering when I should earth port. It's like Nico's shadow traveling but using the earth. I concentrated all my energy into making a portal. The only problem was that I had no where to go. I decided to visit my mother.

I made the hole in the ground when someone pummeled me from the back. actually it was two people. Annabeth and Nico. We all fell into the hole. They were screaming and i was trying to pry them off me. when we came out I finally got them off of me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ordered.

"We wanted to stop you from leaving." Annabeth said. "Where are we?"

"Nowhere." I said before she could comment. I quickly concentrated all my energy and made an earth port beneath us. I pictured and alleyway. They screamed again. When we came out they looked really confused.

"Now where are we?" Annabeth demanded.

"Obviously Nico is trying to scare us. I have no idea where we are." I told her. We both looked at Nico. Years lying to people who detect lies has gotten my lies pretty believable.

"What?" Nico demanded.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"New York. We are in an alleyway." He said.

"Told you he sent us here." I told Annabeth.

"I believe you now." Annabeth said.

"I told you, I didn't do this!" Nico told us.

"If you didn't who did?" I asked.

"One of us. Or someone who wanted us here." Nico explained.

"Then how do you ex-" I started but I suddenly realized we were in shadows. I turned around slowly. There was a giant behind us. "Don't make a peep." I whispered.

"What-" Nico started but stopped himself when he saw the giant. "Oh."

I touched my bracelet and my sword was in my hand. I help it in front of me. Annabeth had taken out her dagger and Nico had a black sword in his hand. I had heard of that sword. It was like made of that black metal, stygian iron maybe? No time to wonder what his sword is made of. Time to save my life and hopefully not get innocent demigods hurt in the process.

I knew that giant had been sent for me because it had its eyes zeroed in on me. I looked at them and mouthed 'bye'. They looked really confused. They had no idea what I was going to do. Even I think I would be confused if I were them. I actually agree with them that this is probably the most stupid idea ever. I had no choice though, I could either risk my life and probably save their lives or try to fight the giant and hurt them. Let me think. Joking.

I took a deep breath. I got ready and ran. I ran straight between his legs. He looked confused for a second but by the time I was down the street he had realized what had happened. I knew that he had figured out when I had ran because he made the loudest roar you could probably hear it in China. I felt the footsteps and ran fast. I began to monkey run. Vine by vine for those who don't know. The ground had become to shaky to run. I cursed in ancient Greek when I saw the end of the city. I kept going though. Time suddenly slowed. I hated it because I looked behind me and saw him swing his hand.

It struck me straight in my back. I flew. I tried to direct my coarse to the woods. When I landed I just laid there for a second. Letting my wounds get a little better. When I heard his victory roar I think he thought I was dead. I relaxed. I had saved Annabeth and Nico as well as keeping myself alive in the process. I felt like letting out a victory roar as well but that would just alert the giant of my survival. I staggered to my feet. I hung heavily on a tree. The dirt could heal outside wounds but not internal. I knew I had some broken bones.

My leg screamed in pain when I tried to walk on it. My back was about to give out. I decided it wasn't too smart to stand. I slumped against the tree. Trying not to scream in pain. I hurt so much. I looked through the woods and saw the giant gone. I sighed. I hadn't died. I might have been crazy. I might have been in so much pain that I was crazy. Or maybe I was just full of happiness. Whatever caused it, I don't know, I just know I began to laugh hysterically.

I might sound crazy to mortals. I had just been attacked by a monster and thrown into the woods so hard I should have died. But I just laughed.

"You lost this one gods. One victory for Vida!" I screamed to the sky. I was laughing so hard. The thing was I had said that I was supposed to die. Exactly 'supposed to'. Not 'will', 'supposed to'. I had escaped death. I finally stopped my laughing streak and sighed. My wounds were starting to show their true form. My leg had no cuts but I could feel the cuts.

I heard the bushes behind me shake. I jumped to my feet. No matter how much pain I was in, if I was going to die, I was going down fighting. Not sitting on the ground like a wimp. I put all my pressure on my right leg because I knew that if I put any weight on my left it would give and I would hit the ground. I limped to the front of the tree with my sword in front of me. I grasped a branch with all my might. Helping me stand up. I heard the rustle again. This time it was on the opposite side.

"Show yourself you coward." I yelled at the bushes.

I didn't know who was there and, yeah, I was scared like Tartarus, but I tried to put as much force into my words as possible. When I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I immediately turned. A little to quickly might I add. I collapsed on the ground. My leg had given out. I tried to get myself up again. But my body wouldn't obey. It was in too much pain. I should have listened to it but I kept trying to get up.

"Stop. It's just me and Annabeth." I heard a familiar voice say. It was Nico. I sighed again but even that tiny act hurt. I sat back down. I leaned against the tree. My back hurt like Tartarus.

"Wholly Hades. That was one heck of a fall you took from that giant. How did you live?" Annabeth exclaimed taking her cap off.

"I wish I hadn't." I said. "Now help me up. I can't stay en la selva para la noche. Could you just take me back to the alleyway we were in." I asked.

"If you are asking for our help then we can take you anywhere we want." Annabeth said.

"Oh no. No, no, no..." I began but it was too late. Nico snatched my arm and in a second we were engulfed in darkness. I screamed. When we came out Nico looked in as worse condition as me. And trust me that was hard to do.

"You have got to be kidding me." I moaned. We were back at Camp Half-Blood. I didn't want to be here. I was still sitting on the ground. I got o the tree which to so much energy I felt about ready to collapse. I grabbed a branch and began to pull myself up. By the time I was standing I was so tired I could sleep right there. I felt like I wanted to die right there.


	15. Chapter 15

I heard a growl behind me. More like three growls."Hello Cerberus." I sighed. He was back. "I beg of you, kill me now. I do not have the energy to fight you right now."

I had faced him by now. He ran forward if it wasn't for Annabeth I would be dead. She ran up and stabbed him in the chest.

"You are not going to die." She said simply. I groaned. I was so tired right now.

"Just help me back to my alleyway." I said.

"Do I deserve something?" Annabeth asked. I gave her a round of applause. That was just the thing she needed. She laughed.

"Was that what tu veó para?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not really but it will work." She laughed.

"Can I go now?" Nico asked rather annoyed.

"As soon as you shadow travel me back to my alleyway." I said stubbornly. "O yo puedo get myself there."

"How?" Nico tested.

"Yo tengo mi ways." I simply said.

"I would like to see these ways you speak of." Nico said.

"Nico she isn't in good enough condition." Annabeth put in. As if to prove her point my leg practically collapsed underneath me. I held into the branch for dear life. "We need to get oyu some ambrosia and nectar."

"NO! Just give me some milnus." I told her. Her eyes widened to the size of golf balls. My back was strained worse than it should be. "Rapido." I said through gritted teeth. I was about to collapse. Annabeth rushed down the hill. Nico followed. I would have taken that chance to leave but I was in too much pain. I lowered myself slowly.

I sat down at the base of the tree. My leg stung with pain. My back was bleeding internally. I had gashes all over my face. I was covered with dirt. My clothes were trashed. The back of my shirt was in shreds. Normally the earth healed me but that was only with minor injuries. These injuries were huge.

I saw Annabeth coming out of the big house with Chiron. I groaned. Why did she bring him. When he saw me he began to canter towards me. He gasped when he saw my wounds up close.

"Told you she was in bad shape." Annabeth said.

"What happened?" Chiron demanded.

"I got slammed in the back by a giant." I summed it up.

"Why aren't you guys hurt?" Chiron asked turning to Annabeth and Nico.

"Because Vida was trying to be heroic and redirect the giant while almost getting herself killed." Annabeth said.

"Do you have anything to say Nico?" Chiron questioned.

"What? Oh no. Just thinking about the many ways my dad will kill me next time I visit him." Nico said. Oh my gosh. I was on the verge of death and he was thinking about how he would get hurt. I glared at him. I would have tackled him but I hurt too much.

I grasped a branch with all my strength and pulled myself up. I was grasping onto he branch with all my might when a hole appeared below me. I fell but I kept hold to the branch.

_Let go of the branch. I must speak to you_. Gaea said.

"NO!" I shouted.

_Let go of the branch!_ Gaea ordered me with more force.

"NO!" I screamed louder. I used all my strength. I was trying to go against my mom. I held on with my might to the branch but put less force into staying above the earth.

_Come. We must talk._ Gaea said. _Don't you dare disobey me. You must come. You cannot hold on forever._

I kept trying no matter what she said. I knew she would not be happy after what I was about to do. And I would just be adding to my freak reputation. I controlled the earth beneath. I slowly felt the earth solidifying around me. I filled up the hole. I made the hole lift me up. I collapsed on the ground. I knew that she went easy on me but at the moment I didn't care.

_You will regret that. You will regret even living._ Gaea said.

_I already do_. I replied in my mind. I was holding onto the branch for dear life. That magic act had not gone so well for my injuries. My back ached. My leg was about to give out from under me. And I had the worst headache in the world.

"I do not feel so good."I said. The last thing I remember was hitting the ground hard before blacking out.


	16. Chapter 16

When I woke up, I was in a white room. I couldn't place when I had been in here before. I tried but just couldn't. I guess that is one of the drawbacks of using all you energy and almost dying.

"What the Tartarus?" I muttered. "Donde esta? Where?"

"You are in the infirmary." A man said as he entered. I was immediately on guard. It was Hades. What was he doing here?

"Are you here to kill me?" I asked. I didn't care that my voice had a hint of desperation. I was scared and I wasn't afraid to admit it. Normally I was trying to be tough and strong but truly half the time I was scared out of my mind. Would you blame me?

"No I am not going to kill you." He said laughing. "I have come to talk to you."

"Why?" I asked leading him on.

"Because you killed my dog." He exclaimed.

"No I didn't, Annabeth did. I was going to let it kill me. She didn't really like the idea of suicide." I said.

"I don't care. I had to get him back from the dead yesterday." He yelled at me.

"Could you talk to me some other time. Right now I do not feel the best. If you couldn't tell I'm in the infirmary." I yelled back at him.

"Don't yell at a god." He told me.

"I can talk to you however I want to . You can't make me do anything." I told him. I knew I was going to regret it later but oh well.

"You little-" He started.

"Don't curse Hades. I don't like to listen to people curse." I cut him off.

"You're just like Hera. She also doesn't like cursing." Hades muttered to himself.

"Tu no comparing me to Hera." I told him.

"It seems as I have the upper hand. As seeing that one of us is in the infirmary bed." Hades said. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I ached all over and did not have the overall energy to even get out of bed. I would collapse.

"Could you please leave. I cannot deal with you right now." I pleaded. I didn't care that it sounded overall desperate. I was tired and hurting all over.

"Fine." Hades grumbled, "But when you step out of this infirmary you will find yourself in my throne room. I have to talk you."

"I will be dead?" I asked.

"No. Just in the underworld. Maybe I can convince my son to take you." HE mumbled to himself as he left.

"Could you ask Chiron to get me some milnus as you go out." I called after him. He waved his hand like he understood. I laid back into my bed. I thought about my dream.

It had been the night that my dad had died.

_I had been in my room. We lived in Mexico at the time. My father thought that we should be fluent in English so he had us speak it in the house._

_ "Dad. Papa." I called down. I had just woken up in the morning. I was six at the time but pretty fluent in English._

_ "Yes hon-" He started but then I heard the biggest thump. I looked at the source. IT was the front door. I screamed._

_ "What is that?" My eight year old brother exclaimed. _

_ "Get some place safe." My dad instructed us. I wasn't originally going to go but my brother pulled my arm. Karmen pulled me outside. He told me to hide behind a bush._

_"Yo necesito ayudar nuestro papa." __He said. When our father wasn't around he spoke in Spanish. It was the natural language for us so it was hard to just speak English all the time._

_ "Karmen." I called after him. He either didn't hear me or ignored me. I huddled behind the bush. When I heard two ear piercing screams I couldn't hide out for much longer._

_ I ran inside. My dad was slammed against one wall with my brother on the other. _

_ "NO!" I screamed at the monster. I saw a sword in my dad's hand. I grabbed it. It wsa really heavy but I had a strange feeling to go outside. The monster followed me. I felt instantly better once on the dirt. I fought the monster. Revenge for my family's death coursed through me. I got off with a slice down my back but destroyed the monster. I ran back to my brother and father._

_ "Papa, hermano. __Donde estan ellos? Donde estan? __Donde estan?" I practically screamed. I shook them Neither moved. "NO!"_

_ "Go. I will make sure they get a proper funeral. You are not safe here." A womans voice said behind me. Tears streamed down my face. I turned and faced. I felt a sort of connection to her. I thought that she was my mother. I didn't know how I knew that but I did. I hugged her. I cried. Once I was done she held my shoulders. "Now go." _

_ I took her advice and left but before I left she gave me a bracelet. It was the same one I wore now. It held my weapons._


	17. Chapter 17

_Is there anyone around?_ I asked.

_Yes, they are hiding in the bushes._ They responded.

"Thank you." I whispered. "Show yourselves!" I shouted. "I know you're there! No use to hide!" I yelled at the bushes.

_Are you sure?_

_ Yes. They are hiding still waiting for the order. All of the cabin leaders are discussing battle plans.._ The plants paused.

_What?_ I demanded.

_ Prepare to fight. They are going to sent monsters._

"Got it." Right after I said it monsters sprang from the bushes. They were all armed with weapons and armor. I began to attack.

"What a group of so called friends." I muttered.

I killed monster after monster. I wasn't looking and a monster slashed my back. I screamed in pain. I was on my knees. I felt my eyes turning red. I ignored the pain and attacked more fiercely.

"Stop the monsters!" Someone called. I looked for the voice adn found it was Percy. My wound had healed up nice.

Out of the woods appeared Percy and Annabeth.

"It's okay Vida." Percy said trying to calm me.

"No, Percy, it isn't okay. You sent monsters after me. Are you taking after your good for nothing parents? So much for friends." I yelled at them with my sword ready. My eyes were lava red by now.

"We thought you were the enemy." Annabeth said.

"What enemy?" I asked confused. I put my sword. I had calmed down.

"Nico's dad said that a daughter of a titan was going to poise as a threat." Percy explained.

"Oh." I laughed nervously.

"It's okay. Sorry for those monsters. We thought that it was the girl. Come with us. We are getting ready for a fight." Percy said and lead me to the bushes.

_I know that I haven't been your favorite but thank you so much Hades. You are now one of my favorite gods._ I silently prayed to Hades. He was now on my frienemy list. Not my enemy list. They walked forward.

"You are going to have to duck through the bushes and trees." Percy instructed. I just walked normally and had the trees move. When Percy looked back I began to push trees away. Not really. I just looked like I was. Have I mentioned that I have great acting skills.

"I don't think that I can trust you the way I did after you sent monsters after me." I mumbled.

"I said that we were sorry." Percy defended.

"You still sent monsters after me." I told him. He was quiet teh rest of the time until we got to the clearing.

"We're here. It was Vida." Percy said to all the camp leaders once we came to a clearing. He walked over to the group and they began discussing. Him and Annabeth were soon immersed in the crowd.

I didn't know what to do until I heard screaming. Branches broke as they hit them. They fell. They screamed. They screamed loud, I thought my ears were going to break off. I saw her. It was a girl. She looked like she was trying to right herself. Once she did she stopped falling. She slowly landed. She grabbed the nearest branch.

"You don't see me." She said holding the branch in front of her face. She looked Korean. She wore dirt covered clothes. "I am a plant."

"Put the plant down." Percy said. He was the first to speak.

"No! you'll kill me." She said.

"No we won't." Annabeth said.

"Then explain the weapons." She said. I looked around and everyone was holding their weapons. She put down the stick. "But if you want to play that way. I'm am leaving."

"We don't want to-" Annabeth began but it was too late. The girl closed her eyes. She slowly lifted off the ground . Once she was about 20 feet in the air she stopped and looked down at us.

"Are you the immigration department because I thought America would be nicer to immigrants. Such as not pointing sharp objects at them." She called down.

"Guys, lower your weapons." Annabeth ordered.

"She might be the threat." A boy told her. I wanted to slap him right there.

"If you don't put down your weapon I will hurt you on her behalf." I told him. He immediately lowered his weapon. He was followed by everyone else. Slowly the girl lowered down to the ground.

"Who-who-who-" She stuttered.

"Maybe she's Athena. She sure sounds like an owl." I joked. I got glares from all the Athena members but everyone else was trying to hold in their laughter. Percy was having an extremely difficult time because Annabeth was standing right next to him. I walked up to her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Me llamo Vida. My name is Vida. Nice to meet you." I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Iseul Song. Call me Izzy." She said. "Are you guys the immigration police because I don't want to get in trouble. I am not a citizen here I smuggled myself here. I'm from North Korea. I beg of you don't send me back there."

"Smuggled yourself here huh?" I asked surprised. "I like you. You got some bravery. How can you fly?"

"I don't know. I just do." She responded. "I can also do this." She said. She lifted her arms and pushed them towards me. I have great reflexes and I jumped out of the way in time. I felt the air above me. I lay on the ground until it passed. I jumped up and walked over to her.

"It's not nice to do that?" I said sarcastically, "But it was so funny. Just look." I said. We looked at the destruction she had done. We laughed really hard. Tents were on their sides, people were leaning against trees for support. Some were passed out from the blast.

"Could you help me? I don't feel too good. I think I broke a few bones on my way down." She said. When I looked she looked really pale. She collapsed into my arms. I pulled over to a tree stump I grew. I set her down. Everyone else was beginning to get up.

"Iseul doesn't look too good. She looks like she's on deaths doorstep." An Apollo kid said.

"She is." Nico added. I glared at him.

"What happened?" A kid muttered. Everyone snapped their heads towards me.

"It wasn't me. I swear on my life." I quickly answered holding my hands up in surrender.

"Not that it's worth much." A voice came from behind me. I knew, without even looking at his face, that it was Apollo.


	18. Chapter 18

"Did I ask for your opinion Apollo?" I asked rhetorically.

"No, but I don't take orders from a lowly demigod." He said. When he saw Izzy he said, "Your friend there is in bad shape. She looks like she's on deaths doorstep."

"I'm not a demigod. You are such an idiot!" I screamed at him.

"Then what are you?" Chiron asked.

"A half blood. " I said simply before walking over to Izzy picking her up and walking away. I ran the second I entered the woods. When I got to a clearing I set her down on the grass. I ran around picking healing plants. Being a daughter of Gaea I know all plants. Almost as many as the Demeter kids. I came back to Izzy. She was really groggy when I came back.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Just in the woods. Don't move. You are hurt really badly." I said pushing her down. I put the plants the way my mom had taught me. "Close your eyes." She obeyed.

"I, Vida de Tierra, daughter of Gaea, Titan of the earth, call upon the help of all the titans to help heal Iseul Song." I began. Lights shone around me, "Thank you. Please help me heal Iseul Song. I, Vida de Tierra, would like you to heal Iseul Song with the great power of the Titans. Forever live the titans." I completed. I had repeat my sentence twice because I didn't say it in great grammar. The titans are picky.

The lights swarmed around Izzy. They joined together and in a bright flash of light disappeared. When the light subsided Izzy had no scratches and looked brand new. She opened her eyes.

"What just happened? I feel great." She asked.

"I healed you. Now go to the camp. They will help you further." I instructed. She got up and looked around the woods. "Head towards that big pine tree in the distance."

"Thank you for your help, Vida." She said before running off. I watched her go. I felt so exhausted. Doing that trick with the lights was harder than I let on. I heard a rustle in the bushes. I jumped to my feet.

_Is there someone?_ I asked the plants.

_Yeah. We can't make their face out though. You should go._ The plants told me.

_Thanks_. I tell them before running off. I run through the woods. I come to the cabins and climb up my tree. I have a sleepless night. I kept thinking about that person who saw me. I wonder if they saw the entire thing. I thought about that the entire night. I finally fell asleep when the first traces of the sun was appearing over the ocean.

I woke with a start when I heard someone beneath my tree. I took out my sword and jumped. I didn't even know who it was but I jumped. I put my sword in death position so it would instantly kill anything it touched. Well , not plants, just humans. I landed with my knees crouched. I looked around and saw the culprit.

"Annabeth!" I groan. she turns towards me.

"How did you- You were just- How-Who- What-Where-" She started and stopped so many questions I zoned out.

"Are you even listening to me Vida?" Annabeth asks. I come back to earth.

"What?" I ask.

"I said that since you will be staying here for a while, I have to teach you ancient Greek." Annabeth said in a voice that suggested that she didn't want to.

Now you may be thinking, oh it's ancient Greek she must know this. she is a daughter of a titan and all. But see the thing is that us titan children don't have our brains hardwired for ancient Greek. Their hardwired for the Titan's language, Ericoth. It is pretty much a bunch of symbols. I was freaking out. the bad thing was that I can only read Ericoth. I can't read English. I know no word in the English alphabet. Weird huh? I live in America yet I know none of their language.

"Um, thanks for the offer but I have to practice sword fighting." I say walking away.

"I wasn't offering." Annabeth said.

"I'm not doing it." I said with finality.

"You said so yourself that you were already a great sword fighter. Anyways. You have to. I could drag Chiron and Mr. D into this if you really wanted..." Her voice trailed off.

"Let's go." I say grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the Athena cabin.

When we got there she went inside and told me to wait outside. I waited. And waited. And waited. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit, but my ADHD is acting up. When she emerged from her cabin hold a huge book I almost fainted.

"You want me to read that!" I exclaimed.

"Not all of it. Just most." She said sitting down on the step. She patted the place next to her as if she expected me to sit next to her. I sat down.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I mutter to myself.

"Now it's not that bad. I couldn't find the all Greek book so we have to settle for this half Ericoth and half Greek book." She flipped to the first page. "Read me what it says." She hands me the book.

"Long ago the Titan's ruled..." Annabeth made a face. She didn't like the titans. I didn't comment, thought I thought about killing her. I continued reading until I was done with the page.

"Wow. you are good." She says impressed.

"Thanks." I say.

"Now I am going to tell you something and you have to write it down. In ancient Greek." She instructed handing me sheet of paper. I got a pencil as well. "Write, 'My name is Vida de Tierra."

I did as she instructed. Or at least I tried to write in ancient Greek. I knew it. Somewhat. But my hand wouldn't move. It was paralyzed. I didn't know what was happening. I instead wrote in Ericoth. I wrote the symbols like they were my first a language. Which they pretty much were. Annabeth gasped as she saw me write in Ericoth.

"You just wrote in the Titan's language!" She exclaimed.


	19. Chapter 19

"It's called Ericoth." I whispered.

"How do you know their language?" She questioned.

"I learned it from some kids." I partly lied. Actually some of the titans appear as kids so it wasn't a full lie.

"Who?" Annabeth continued.

"Just some kids." I insisted. I said it in a way that end-of-conversation voice.

"I will teach you ancient Greek." Annabeth said with finality.

"Sure. Just try." I mutter.

"Now I will write a sentence in English and you have to translate it to Greek as well as you can. Even thought you learn Ericoth, Greek is in your blood. It will be easy. Just try."

She says. She writes a sentence on the paper. I stare at it. I stare at it some more. I looked at the letter. They don't make sense. Normal demigods I have heard, have dyslexia. I don't. I just can't read English. I can't. The only language I know is Spanish and Ericoth. I tried ot write ancient Greek. But like before, my hand won't budge. I can't move it. I lift up my hand.

"Oh, you have dyslexia don't you?" Annabeth asked.

"No." i answer curtly, "I don't have dyslexia."

"Then write the sentence."

"I can't." I say. Which is the truth in multiple ways.

"Let's take this one step at a time. Read me the sentence." She says.

"Um..." I say trying to read it.

"It's easy. Read the English sentence. You said you don't have dyslexia."

"Well, see the thing is..."

"Yes.." Ananbeth said leading me on.

"I can't read." I said really quickly. She stared at me.

" You just read an entire page. What are you talking about?"

"I can't read English. I seriously can't read all these scribbles someone quickly drew on a piece of paper." I exclaimed.

"How can you not read English?"

"The only languages I know are Ericoth and Spanish because it is my home language. You want a paragraph in Ericoth, I'm your girl. You want a paragraph in Spanish, I can read you anything. You want a paragraph in English, go somewhere else. The only language I can write is Ericoth."

"You seriously can't read English?"

"How many times have I told you. Yes, I can't!"

"I'll teach you." Annabeth said defiantly.

"Seriously?" It was my turn to question.

"Sure. It can't be that hard." Annabeth said optimistic.

About a few hours later. I knew all the letters in the Greek alphabet and I could make the strokes with my hand perfectly. In the air. Key word is 'air'. When I put my hand down to write it is paralyzed again.

"Now write it on the paper." Annabeth urged on. I tried. And tried. My hand wouldn't budge.

"I can't." I simply say.

"Just try." Annabeth said.

"I seriously can't."

"Of course you can."

"My hand won't move Annabeth!" I exclaimed. She reached over to help me. "Annabeth, NO!" I tried to stop her but she didn't listen. She tried to move my hand. It was as if multiple things happened at once.

First Annabeth reached forward. Her hand caught fire. She was suddenly blown back from wind. I felt it in my hair. Via wrapped around her once she was on the ground. Balls of light came down and surrounded her. The grass around her began to catch fire. I quickly stood up.


	20. Chapter 20

I was so scared. "Stop Mother!" I screamed. "Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop Hyperion. Stop Uranus. Stop! Please leave her alone. I won't write anymore. Lo siento! Lo siento!" I screamed at the titans. The balls of light retreated. The fire went out. The vines went back into the earth.

"What the-" Annabeth started. She stared wide eyed and looked behind me. I felt a hand clamp on my shoulder. I turned around. Anger in my eyes.

"You almost killed her!" I screamed at them. It was Hyperion and Uranus.

"You tried to write in that stupid godly language!" Hyperion yelled back at me.

"And you almost killed Annabeth. What did she do?"

"She did try to help you." Uranus cut in. I glared at him.

"Did I ask for the opinion from the peanut gallery?" I asked smiling.

"No." Uranus said.

"Exactly." I said.

"Now honey. Don't talk to your uncle like that. Although we all know he is a big baby. You don't treat your elders like that." My mother put in. I didn't even see her there. She was in her usual leafy clothes. She looked stunning.

"Yes mother." I said in an annoyed tone. Her smile disappeared.

"I will not talk to you as long as you talk in that tone young lady." Gaea told me.

"And what tone would you like me to hablar to you with. You almost killed my friend for Cronus's sake." I told her off. Me and my mom have never been on the best basis. I have said for Cronus's sake ever since he died. I think that he should have a good after life. Although, based on my talks with Hades, it isn't.

"A nice tone. Unless you want me to call you daughter." She said.

Just call me Vida mom." I said rather annoyed. "Now please explain to me why you almost killed my friend."

"Thee tried to write in that language those gods have. I will not have any of it. Thou must write in Ericoth." Gaea yelled at me.

"If I promise not to write like that, can you leave my temporary friends alone." I pleaded.

"Temporary is right." Hyperion muttered. I shot him a death glare. He just smiled knowing that since I was talking with my mom I couldn't hurt him. I also knew that he was just kidding. Hyp (that's what I call him) was one of my favorite brothers.

" I will talk to you later." She said before disappearing into the ground. Uranus was already gone.

"Someone got busted by mom." Hyp chuckled.

"Did I ask para una opinion from you?" I asked.

"No. But it's about time mom got mad at you." He said.

"Don't try me tonight Hyp. Or you will get hurt. And mom isn't here to stop me." I told him. He disappeared in a flash of light.

"Who was that?" Annabeth practically screamed.

"That was Hyperion, Uaranus, and Mom. All together in one great package." I mutter as I walk away. I saw that the Apollo kids had made a circle around us. I pushed through the crowds muttering.

"I can't believe they did that. Hyp will soooo pay. Y so will mi mama. Ellos estan muerte. I had almost had friend."

_Had and almost are the key words in that complaint._ Hyperions voice said in my head.

"Shut up." I muttered getting weird looks from everyone. I emergered from the crowd and ran stragiht into Chiron.

"Vida." Chiron feigned suprise.

"Get out of my way." I growled.

"Howa bout we talk about that little scene you and Annabet had. Shall we?" Chiron said.

"No." I said.

"Was a rhetorical question." He said dragging my arm towards the big house. I tried ot escape his grasp but he was tough. My other arm was taken by Percy. I groaned.

"Que esta tu problema? What is your problem?" I demanded. The shoved me inside and sat me down on the couch.

"Besides the fact that you almost killed Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"I didn't almost kill her. If it weren't for me she would be dead. And thanks to her I have my mom mad at me."

"I thought you said you didn't know who your mom was." Chiron questioned.

"Did I?" I asked innocently.

"Yes you did." Percy said.

"Oh, well I know." I said.

"You certainly do. And the Gods are pretty pissed off at you. Especially Athena. They have summoned you." Dionysus's said appearing from the shadows.

"What if I don't want to go?" I said but before I could get a response I was gone in a flash of light. Next thing I knew I was standing in the throne room on Olympus.

"I've missed you guys. " I said as soon as I saw them, "I like the hair cut Apollo. It makes you look over a thousand years younger. Nice phone Hermes. Very hip-" I was cut off.

"Silence Vida. You almost killed my daughter." Athena explained.

"Now Honey, she was about to compliment me. Wait for your turn." Aphrodite said.

"Shut your hole Aphrodite." Athena yelled.

"Girls, breathe." Hera said.

"NO! I want Vida's explanation for almost killing my Annie." Athena yelled.

"Annie?" I asked trying to stifle a laugh. "I have to tell her that. See you guys soon." I said trying to make an earthport beneath me.

"Haha." Hades said.

"Are we seriously on mount Olympus?" I asked.

"Yep." Apollo said smugly

"And you can't make an earthport for a whole 3 months. We gave you a spell." Hermes said.

"You are welcome my dear enemy." Hecate added.

"Gracias." I sad turning around and walking out.

"Vida. You can't-" Zeus started but I held up my hand and kept walking.

Once I was outside I kept walking. I walked past all the activity. When I passed them everyone stopped and stared.

"Chill guys. I didn't destroy any gods' thrones today. Though I really wanted too." I told them. They visibly relaxed. At least the nymphs did. The other creatures except for the satyrs did too. I looked at the satyr that didn't relax. He looked familiar but I couldn't place it.

I kept walking. When I got to the elevator I stopped. I hadn't been here for a while. I was going to press the button to go down when the elevator doors opened. I forgot, the elevators know when you are there. I went inside. I pressed the button for the first floor. I listened to the music. It was playing _Mean_ by Taylor Swift. I knew I wasn't a great singer but I sung to the lyrics. When the doors opened. I stepped out. I walked past the desk and nodded. He nodded back. We were on equal terms. We didn't talk. We just nodded to each other as a sign of respect.

I exited through the big double doors. I breathed in the fresh air. I know, yeah, I was up in the air, don't you always smell fresh air when you're in the air? Yeah, I do, but that is contaminated by power. this air is fresh, pure, and most importantly, mortal. I walked down the street. I looked around and hoped I didn't get attacked.


	21. Chapter 21

I got to the end of the city. I stood on the edge. It ended abruptly. I looked out over the wide expanse. I kept walking. I looked for the entrance to the camp. I saw the hill.

"Score." I muttered as I climbed the hill. I froze. I felt a presence.

"Surrender now. Or suffer pain." A voice said behind me. I did what came by instinct. I lifted both of my hands but only by a little. Grass wrapped around the persons feet. I knew without even looking. I put my hands in front of me and let a vine grow. I felt it behind the person. I moved my hand in a wrapping motion. It wrapped around the person. with a single tugging motion the person flew back. I took out my sword and whipped around. They were struggling against the vines.

"Thee who attacks Vida de Tierra gets hurt badly." I told them. "what'st thou to sya?" I asked. Only them did I realize I was talking in old English. What can I say, moy mom had rubbed off on me.

"what the Pluto Vida?" She screamed. I heard footsteps and lowered the vines. She dropped to the ground.

"I am so sorry." I said running to her. "I thought you were evil." I helped her up.

"Vines-pain-sword" She stuttered out.

"It's okay." I calmed her down. She shook her head like she was coming back to reality.

"Where have you been. And who were those people you were talking ot?" She questioned.

"You saw that?" I asked.

"Yeah. the whole camp sort of did." She answered.

"It was my mom. The most annoying mother in the world." I said.

"I thought mortals couldn't enter camp." She said confused.

"They can't. But believe me, she is far from mortal. If anything she is a villain." I made claws and pretended to attack her. She screamed.

"Really Vida. Really." I heard a voice behind me.

"Hi Annabeth. And yes, really." I answered sarcastically. I turned around to face her.

"You scared us." Percy said. I saw that he had his sword out along with other demigods. "We heard a scream."

"Over what?" I played dumb.

"The plants attacking me maybe." Izzy responded.

"What plants?" I asked still playing dumb.

"Vida, you attacked me. I was hanging by plants for Pluto's sake. Seriously." Izzy yelled at me.

"I apologized." I defended. I immediately covered my mouth.

"Did you just admit that you attacked her?" Percy questioned.


	22. Chapter 22

"No." I said quickly.

"Yes you did." Annabeth said.

"I have to go. It takes a lot of energy having a meeting with the gods. They are impossible."

"You met with the gods?" Izzy questioned.

"Where do you think I've been."

"I thought you ran away."

"No, I didn't. And if I had you wouldn't see me right now." I responded.

"I can see that." Izzy said.

"I'm going to bed." I say walking away.

"Where?" Percy questioned in his smart alick way.

"In my tree." I answered back. I walked through the crowd. I was walking ot my tree when I was stopped by Izzy.

"What was with you back there?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you just tell them that you trapped me in vines?" She exclaimed. I put my finger to my mouth and dragged her into the forest. She was struggling but when we came to the clearing where I had healed her she stopped.

"Shush." I said.

"What the Pluto?" She exclaimed.

"What I am about to tell to you, you can't hablar to anyone." I tell her.

"What. Who do you like?" She asked like a little girl.

"It no esta that. It isn't much more importante. You seriously can't tell anyone." I told her.

"Fine." She agreed.

"Say I, Iseul Song, promise on the river Styx that I will not tell anyone about this conversation in the woods at night with Vida de Tierra. I will keep everything said in the woods during this conversation a secret. I will keep it to myself and not tell anyone. I also will not tell animals, plants, or anything else. If I tell anyone about this conversation Vida de Tierra can give me whatever punishment she seems suitable (which will be really painful and possible death). I also will make sure that no one over hears if I ever talk about this." I said. She repeated it with her hand on her heart.

"Okay, what are you going to tell me?" She asked.

"I am a daughter of Gaea." I whispered to her.

"WHAT!" She practically screamed.

"Shush." I told her.

"You just told me you are a daughter of a titan and you want me to calm down." She said.

"You don't want me to punish you do you?" I asked.

"I can't believe it." She muttered.

"I need your help. When I get pissed off my eyes turn bright red. That is a sign that you need to calm me down. Otherwise I will hurt some one really badly." I told her.

"Okay." She said skeptically.

"Now go to your cabin and get sleep." I told her walking away. When I climbed up a tree I watched her leave. I slept really good knowing that it wasn't a secret anymore.

Over the next few weeks I became great friends with Izzy. She realized that I'm not evil like my family. We hung out and the great thing was that she didn't mind the weird looks we got from everyone. Some had forgotten but Annabeth was still scared to come near me. We hung out every day and went to all our classes together because thankfully Izzy hadn't been claimed yet. I was so relieved to have someone to talk to. Someone with no secrets.

One morning I went to breakfast. When I got there everyone was already there. I felt awkward but covered it up with a smile.

"Hola everyone. Buena mañana. Como están? How are you?" I questioned. I walked over to the Hermes table. Even people at the Aphrodite table was quiet, which was a first."Did I miss something?"

"Yeah. But in a good way. You stopped an all out war." Izzy told me. She was still at the Hermes table. The tables had gone back to talking. Only then did I notice the tension.

"What about?" I asked.

"Ares and Aphrodite. Wondering which was better. Looks of battle skills." Izzy explained. We kept talking about Ares and Aphrodite. We were so engrossed in the conversation we almost didn't notice Chiron entering. He hit his hooves against the floor.

"We will be playing capture the flag." Roars came from the table, "So get ready."

"Wait. Capture the flag is at night. Why get ready now?" A boy from Apollo asked. It was Alex.

"Because it is a day game. You have an hour to get ready and choose your teams. Hermes and Ares will be leading the teams." Chiron responded before walking out. I got up and walked out with Izzy.

"What the Pluto? We are supposed to have a lot of time to prepare what is this?" She said.

"No sey. I don't know." I said. We walked towards the armory. I didn't need the armor but Izzy did and I knew has would feel to awkward to get some herself.

"What'cha need?" A boy asked when we entered eyeing me. I was used to it by now. I am always labeled the freak. The only thing was that this guy was looking at me with-with-with- respect?

"it's not for me." I said quickly, "It's for her." I said pointing to Izzy.

"Way to make the trip awkward." Izzy muttered.

"It's not like you have the guts to ask him alone." I told her. She nodded in agreement.

"So... What'cha need? I don't have all day you know." He said.

"Patience young Padawan." I told him.

"Your the Padawan. I'm the Jedi." He said.

"Yes master. Jedi...what's your name?"

"Jake." He said.

"Jedi Jake. Has a nice ring to it. Now please get her everything she needs for capture the flag including a weapon." I said to Jedi Jake. He went into the back and came back with armor, a sword, and a shield. the armor fit her perfectly.

"Gracias Jedi Jake." I said. We walked out and stopped by the Hermes cabin and dropped off her armor. We then walked over to a tree. We put in my iPod that Izzy had gotten me for my month anniversary of nothing freaky. We started by listening to _Set Fire to the Rain_ by Adele. We hardly noticed everyone getting ready for capture the flag. If it weren't for Izzy we wouldn't have even noticed.

We got up and walked over to the table with the armor. I helped get Izzy's armor on and get her weapon. She looked like she was weighed down by all the protection. Poor Izzy. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"You look so out of place." I said. she blushed brighter than a red rose. That just made me laugh harder. I laughed all the way to the table holding the helmets. I got a red helmet for Izzy. I wouldn't dare get one considering they are Greek and my family would be out for blood. I was walking away still chuckling.

"Here you go." I said handing her the helmet. She put it on and made me laugh so hard. This time she laughed too. What can I say? It was funny.

"Uh -hem. Vida." I heard Chiron behind me. I quickly composed myself.

"What?" I asked with an edge in my voice with warning.

"Your helmet." He said pointing to the only helmet remaining on the table. I looked at tit then back at him.

"You don't seriously expect me to wear that _thing_. " I said laughing.

"Yes, I do expect you to wear _that_." He responded.

"How about no." I said smiling.

"Pick up the helmet." He said with finality.

"Okay." I said walking over to the table. He seemed shocked. I picked up the helmet and tossed it between my hands as if contemplating wearing it or not. Little did he know that wearing this was at the bottom of my list. "You want me to wear this?" I asked. He nodded.

"Wear it." He said.

"No." I said. I threw it so hard and toughened the tree I was throwing it at and the helmet cracked in half. "That's what I think of your stupid helmets."

"VIDA!" Chiron screamed.

"Yes?" I asked innocently. He was fuming by now and stormed out of the area.

"You will take care of this game." He said slamming the conch horn into Dionysus's hands.

"Let's begin." Dionysus said with fake happiness. We walked into the woods.


	23. Chapter 23

"I would take you out of the game but I gave you an important position." Annabeth whispered in my ear. It turned out that I was on extra group with Izzy. We were supposed to go on the opposite side of Annabeth and Percy and get the flag in case they couldn't.

When Dionysus blew the conch horn we began. Me and Izzy snuck to the other teams side. We crept silently through the woods with me moving the plants out of our way. We got to the flag with no problem. We waited there. We heard a noise behind us and Izzy, being the idiot she is, ran into the center of the clearing. I groaned. There goes our cover.

"Izzy!" I called running after her. She had stopped. I didn't know why. She looked tense. She slowly turned around and put her hands up. There was a sword at her neck.

"Walk away Vida. You wretched daughter of Gaea." Alex said. He held the sword closer to her neck.

"Leave Vida." Izzy said.

"But-" I started.

"Unless you want her to die you will turn around and go tell Chiron that Izzy went to see her family. Right Izzy?" He said. The sword closer. I thought I saw a drop of blood.

"Right." She choked out. "I want to see my parents. The only problem is that by now our leader has probably realized I have left has killed my parents."

"Well, you can join them in death then if that's what you want." He said pressing the sword harder.

"No." She pleaded, "Go Vida. Just tell Chiron I went to see my family."

I turned and ran. Too afraid to say anything, he might hurt her harder. I had the trees part for me. I heard sword clattering. Tears were fighting to break the surface. What is it with Camp Half Blood. Seriously. So many feeling. So many tears. I broke through into the clearing. The fighting had ended and an Ares camper was holding the flag. I fought back the tears and tried to join my cabin sulking. Tears were getting stronger and stronger. I could stand it. I turned around and walked away.

"Vida!" Percy called. I ignored him, "Is something wrong?" He asked.

I kept walking. I was in a sort of daze. You would be to if you just saw your only friend at this wretched place get taken. I entered the woods and kept walking. I got to my favorite clearing. The clearing I had healed Izzy in. I walked over to a tree stump and sat down. The tears escaped and I broke down. Tears streamed down my face. Dirt covered my face. Yes, for those who were wondering, daughters of Gaea can get dirty. I barely noticed the bright light.

"What's wrong Vi?" Hyp asked.

"Izzy..sh-sh-she's gone." I stuttered out. HE sat down next to me.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay..." He said. He hugged me and I cried. He was warm and comforting. Ironic how he is the one taking care of me and not my mom. Ironic. I am so tired. So tired...

Hyperion P.O.V.

She fell asleep while I was hold her. You don't expect me to leave her out here? Only Mother would do that. Only mother. Not me. I am nicer than that. All of the demigods here are against me but if they knew _me, _they wouldn't think that. They learned about Vida and like her, even though she is a demititan. If only. Oh well, I can't change my life now.

"Vida?" I asked to make sure she was asleep. She was. No answer. Awesome.

I picked her up like a baby. She was a baby to me. I'm thousands of years old, she is a baby. I walked through the woods. Unlike Vida I actually have to duck under the trees. I came out onto the clearing. I carried her towards the big house. I saw a familiar face there so I hoped it would help me.

"Nephew!" I exclaimed walking up the steps. I was getting really weird looks from everyone. Then again, It think I would look weird at a person that had just walked out of the woods holding a little girl.

"Hyperion." Dionysus mumbled. He didn't like how I talked to him like a little kid. Technically he was, he was my brothers' sons son. I guess he was my great grandson but to me he was my nephew. Just how it goes.

"Hyperion?" The horse guy asked. I think Vida has mentioned him before.

"Who's Hyperion?" The boy with sea green eyes asked, Percy his name was.

"Great education you've got going here Chiron. Not even teaching them their friends." I yelled at him. My eyes had turned red, the same thing Vida's did. It's a trait of all of Gaea's children. What can I say, I don't like being forgotten.

"It's okay Lord. I will fix it." Chiron said kneeling. He should. Just because he was son of my brother doesn't mean he can't kneel.

"I forgive you Chiron. The only problem is that you have no respect here." I said. looking at the demigods.

"Children. Kneel for Lord Hyperion." Chiron instructed.

"But he's a titan-" The green eyed boy began.

"Percy! Stop talking. Lord Hyperion is here and we do NOT show disrespect." He practically yelled at the boy. All of the kids looked frozen in fear. I guess Chiron didn't yell at them. Out of what I know Chiron never got mad. Wow.

"About time those kids got a little scared." Dionysus muttered.

"Are they usually this disrespectful?" I asked.

"Yep." He said.

"Great." I said with faked enthusiasm, "Now I need you guys to take her inside. Don't let her sleep outside. And don't let her inside any cabins."

"Why?" The green eyed boy asked. The blond standing next to him stepped on his foot. He winced in pain but tried to cover it up. I really like the blond.

"No respect for your elders _boy_." I spat at him. I had had enough of this boy. He didn't even respect me. I could kill him with the snap of my fingers. I set Vida on the couch. I walked over to the boy, "You want to test me?"

"I didn't mean-" He started.

"You did mean what you said _boy_. You didn't mean to disrespect me? Now I know why Dionysus is so bitter. You kids have no respect. You think that just because you are children of gods that you are better than others. I am not as kind and forgiving as that softy Chiron over there. " I spat pointing my finger at Chiron. He looked scared out of his mind. Even Dionysus looked scared.

"Sir-" The boy started.

"So now I'm known as _sir_. You are only saying that because you want to live. Do you think that I'm stupid. You thought Ares hated you. You thought his wrath was like Hades. you just wait until I get my hands on you. You ignorant fool." I yelled at him. He looked like he was going to pee his pants. I turned into my true form and went to my home. The sun.


	24. Chapter 24

Vida P.O.V.

I woke up on a couch. I was in the big house. A bright light faded. I knew Hyp was gone. Percy looked so pale it was like he died and his ghost was here.

"Percy, Percy, Percy..." Chiron muttered.

"What?" He asked

"Donde esta Hyp? Where's Hyp?" I asked. everyone looked at him.

"Lord Hyperion?" He asked. I nodded. "He had to go."

"Why does Percy look like he's going to pee his pants?" I asked.

"He angered Lord Hyperion." Chiron explained. I was a little strange having Chiron call my brother lord but I am not going to say anything.

"You got Hyp mad?" I exclaimed. No one had the guts to back talk him let alone get him mad. I don't think I've explained what Hyp looks like, then you will understand. He is about 6 feet tall, yes he is tall. He is tan because he lives on the sun. He has brown hair. People are intimidated by how he looks. He is really strong. No one ever has the guts to stand up to him. Let alone get him mad. Even the Gods are a little intimidated of him. He is quite scary unless you know him.

"What?" Percy exclaimed. Only then did I realize I was staring at him.

"No one has the guts pasear up to Hyp. Esta hablando to him is even more difficult. Getting him mad, well, that takes guts." I said.

"So you say I'm brave." Percy said trying to look tough.

"No, I'm saying you're more stupid than I thought." I said smirking. He glared at me.

"I am not stupid." He said.

"You're right. You aren't stupido. Tu estas idiotic." I said. The smile went off of my face, "Do you seriously realize what you have done. Mi hermano obia tu. He hates you. He will kill you. Kill. He has a lot of practicar. He is the reason crops die. He is the reason people get heat stroke. Hyp will destroy you with a smile on his face. What you did will get you killed in the most painful way my hermano can think of. And that's pretty painful." I warned him. He went pale again. Everyone was looking at me. I just realized I had called Hyp my brother. I mentally face palmed myself.

"You just called Lord Hyperion your brother." Chiron restated.

"Well aprendóme todo yo sé about the gods and titan so I consider him mi hermano. Anyways why don't we try and save Percy form- from-" I started. I looked around. Something wasn't right. Something.

"Vida?" Annabeth asked. Then I realized. Hyp had already begun his attack.

"OUT! EVERYBODY OUT! MOVE IT!" I screamed. For once people listened to me. I took Percy's hand and Annabeth's hand . Chiron was in centaur form so I wasn't scared of him.

It felt like a movie. Right when we got out the building exploded. It lit up the night sky. I pushed Percy and Annabeth to the ground. I heard a whistle near my ear and jumped out of the way. I landed on the dirt hard. I heard Percy and Annabeth get up. I groaned. I ached all over. Running out of a burning building and hitting really hard dirt can do that to you. I heard someone coming over.

"Need help?" She asked as she helped me up.

"No." I croaked.

"I'm Luokra. Yes weird name. My mom was...eccentric. Call me Lou." She said holding out her hand. I took it.

"Vida de Tierra y before you ask, yes, it means 'Life of Earth'." I introduced myself, "My mom is also... I could think of many words to describe her but they wouldn't be very nice so I will just say... unique."

"Nice to meet you Vida. I guess we already have something in common." She said. I laughed.

"I guess we do. So you are a daughter of ..."

"Apollo. And you?" She asked.

"Unclaimed." I said. I began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She asked grabbing my arm.

"You promise not to tell anyone? I have to ir to save Izzy." I said.

"What?" She said. "Chiron has to know. He can help. And I am nit breaking a poromise because I didn't swear on the river Styx."

She turned around and ran off to Chiron who was surveying the damage Hyp had caused. Instead she ran to Annabeth. When Lou was done talking Annabeth they both began to head my direction. I put on my hood and turned away from them. I walked towards the woods. My home territory in case anything happened. I began to walk away silently. I ran straight into Percy. I inwardly groaned.

"Vida?" He asked.

"No. It's Adiv." I said. He smiled.

"Adiv huh? Sound familiar. Sort of is the opposite of Vida. Just a coincidence though. Obviously." He said.

"Obviously." I said playing around. He narrowed his eyes, "Please don't tell on me. Annabeth already going on my tail." I pleaded.

"Okay _Adiv_." He said trying to contain laughter. I shot him a death glare.

"Thanks." I said before walking away. I heard Annabeth talking to Percy. Hopefully he won't let anything go. I hope. I walked through the woods. I can't tell anyone about Izzy. Alex might hurt her.

"Vida!" Annabeth called. Drat. Caught. What the heck was Percy thinking. I will kill him later. For now I just ignored him. I kept walking. Annabeth walked over. I knew it was her because only she would be stupid enough to hit me on my back. And she did.

"Hey Vida." She said as she hit me. Annabeth has a strong arm and she knows it. I stumbled and gasped for breath. I grabbed onto a tree branch and tried to steady myself. I took deep breaths. "You are coming with us." She said.

"Please leave." I said.

"No." She said.

"Are you really going to start an argument with me of go and do something that I wh-wh-wh-"I began. I sensed something changing in the earth. A hole appeared beneath me. I began to fall but Percy caught my arm. It hurt a lot. He had grabbed my right arm. He held on tight. I guess Percy had faster reactions than everyone else. "what I want?" I finished.


	25. Chapter 25

"What i-is t-t-that?" Annabeth stuttered. She was going to make a run for it but I stopped her.

"Oh no you don't. You are helping me." I told her. She looked frozen in fear. Percy pulled me somewhat up and I grabbed the earth next to me. I clawed at it while my mom made it disappear and I made it reappear. I finally escaped.

_Don't try to disobey me._ My mom said.

"Watch me." I muttered. Earthborn appeared everywhere. Now, you might be thinking, why would Gaea attack her own daughter? This actually happens frequently. Mostly every time I get my mom mad she does this. I took out my weapons.

_Will you join me now?_ She asked.

"Not gonna happen. Get out of your little world and call off the earthborn." I said.

_Then die_. She said.

"Thanks for the love mom." I said. I had my sword out. The earthborn advanced. They pushed Percy and Annabeth out of the way.

"Kill Vida." They chanted.

"Guys, Bob, Billy, friends. You really don't want to attack me. You want to go back to your mom." I puppy dog talked them. They looked confused for a second.

"No. We want you die." One said. The rest cheered in agreement. Earthborns don't normally have the best grammar, just enough to be understood.

"Um Vida?" Percy asked. I was too busy killing earthborns. I had barely even realized Percy was there. The conversation had mostly been between me and Annabeth so I hadn't paid attention.

"What?" I asked as I stabbed and earthborn in the stomach. It sunk into the ground. The good thing is that my mom is nice enough to not have them reborn once I kill them.

"What is this?" He asked. Annabeth was still in a stunned trance. Great help these demigods are. Demititans are so much better.

"My mother's idea of fun." I said. I sliced an earthborns neck. These guys may look scary but they are really stupid. I killed the last one. The rest began to go together. I was confused for a second before the formed. They formed into Demeter's giant. The one with control over earth.

"What do we do?" He asked.

"We run." I said. I grabbed his and Annabeth's arms. We ran. We ducked under trees, I had to because I was with them. I looked behind me. Big mistake. I ran into a tree. I fell back.

"Come on Vida." Annabeth urged.

"This is why I have the plants move for me. So that this doesn't happen." I muttered to myself. Annabeth pulled me up. I felt light headed. The giant, Retemed, was gaining. We came into the clearing. We begnato scream to all the demigods.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE IF YOU WANT IT!" We all screamed. Once they saw Retemed they ran. Retemed trampled over the camp. Building crashed beneath her feat.

"What is this thing?" Lou asked.

"My mom's form of revenge. She doesn't like people back-talking her." I said.

"Your mom?" She said.

"No time to talk." I said, "HEAD FOR THE WOODS. RETEMED WILL HAVE A HARDER TIME FINDING US!" I called. Everyone obeyed. Soon we were in the dark of the woods. I heard everyone scrambling to hide. I knew where they all were. I do after all know every plant here. I pushed Lou into a bush. She resisted but I put my hand over her mouth.

"OVER HERE GENIUS!" I screamed at the giant. I ran through the woods making sure not to have any demigods hurt in the process. I escaped the woods and kept running. I ran so fast. I hope I don't get tired too fast. I ran. Trees flew by me. I was getting tired. Fast. Retemed wasn't slowing. I kept running. I was really tired. I was dehydrated. I felt horrible. I was stumbling. I was in the city now. I kept running. I couldn't keep it up anymore, I tripped and fell flat on my face. Retemed laughed. For some strange reason New York was empty. You may think I am saying empty like Disneyland empty where there are people just not allot. I mean seriously empty. No one was around.

"So I guess Gaea's little pet is hurt?" She said with fake sympathy.

"If you think you can kill me try!" I screamed at her. I knew she couldn't. I would just heal.

"I know what will hurt you demititan." She called down. She picked up a club. It was made of the earth. Crud. Not good.

"We can work out our differences. You know violence is not always the answer."

"To me it is." Retemed boomed.

"that is not a good way to think. You should see a-" I started but she swung her club at me. I dodged out of the way, "therapist." I finished. she swung her club again and I jumped out of the way.

"Now Retemed. Breathe. Take a deep breath." I said while dodging her strikes.

"Don't tell me what to do midget." She said.

"Hey, I'm not a midget. I may not be twenty feet all but I am NOT a midget. I am actually pretty tall para mi ano." I called to her. I guess I wasn't paying attention because she swung her club again and it hit my back.

My back. My back. Why is it always my back. It has been so abused. I hit a wall back first. Still my back. Always my back. Abuse I tell you. I abuse my own back. I collapsed onto the ground. I felt like crud. I rolled in pain. She raised her club. I needed to heal.

"Now Retemed. We know you wouldn't kill me." I said smiling. She had a confused look on her face. Exactly what I was going for. I just needed to stall her.

"Kill Vida! I will be Gaea's favorite. Not her petty demititan child!" She screamed as she brought down her club. Suddenly she just disappeared in a cloud of dust. I was confused. The only way she would disappear is if someone killed her. I looked up and saw Annabeth, Percy, Lou, Chiron. Great (fake happiness).

"Vida? What were you thinking?" Chiron asked.

"You know me. I don't always think per say." I said. I heard the demigods chuckle. I waited a second then got up. I wobbled a bit before getting my footing.

"How are you standing? You got slammed against a wall." Lou exclaimed.

"Long story." I said.

"Demititan?" Percy asked. Of course that's what he remembered. Of all that happened that's what he remembered.


	26. Chapter 26

"What?" I asked playing dumb.

"She called you a demittian." He said.

"Did you see her? She was crazy. I wouldn't listen to her." I said. Percy gave me a wary look. I looked around and saw a shadow. I saw eyes. Eyes that glow. Like the sun. I can't believe he had the audacity to come back and show his face.

Vida? What's wrong?" Chiron asked.

I held up my hand to him, signaling him to stop talking. "Hey Alex. Why don't you come out? I know you're there. I'm not an idiot." I called to him.

"You sure do act like it." He said as he walked out of the shadows with Izzy. She had a gag around her mouth. He had his sword around her neck.

"Alexander?" Lou asked. They had been siblings after all.

"Why is it when you are surprised you just say someone's name? It's is so awkward." I said. I turned to face Alexander, "Let her go."

"Oh. You see little princess, I can't do that. I don't listen to your orders. My orders are to keep her. Away from you. By the way defeating Retemed was quite an interesting tactic. To bad you couldn't kill her yourself. It would have been quite interesting seeing you defeat your own sister." He said.

"She isn't my sister." I said, "She's one of Mom's creations gone awry." I told him.

_At least I can take care of myself. Retemed would have killed you if it weren't for your sorry demigod friends._ Gaea said to me.

"Commentary is not necessary." I muttered. I looked up at Alex, "Let her go."

"Fine." He said. He held his knife there for a second then cut her arm all the way to the wrist. She screamed in pain and blood flowed down her arm. He pushed her to the ground.

"You idiot. You son of Hera!" I screamed at him. I didn't like to curse and Hera was the meanest god/goddess I know so that was a good insult.

"At least I have a parent who cares about me." He retorted.

"Well I doubt Apollo is happy right now. You hurt a fellow demigod." I told him.

"If I killed you he wouldn't mind. I mean it's not like you are related to him in some way."

"Actually I am. He is my brothers son's son." I said. "So that makes you my great great nephew if you go by parents."

"What? I didn't follow a single word you guys said." Annabeth said, "And I'm a daughter of Athena."

"Get used to not knowing Annabeth." I said. Lou snapped out of her trance and ran over to Izzy. she picked her up and walked back.

"Lou." Alex said in a sweet voice. She stopped. She turned around with a killer look on her face.

"What do you want?" She said in an icy cold tone.

"That's not a nice voice." He said. He put his hand on her shoulder but she jerked away.

"Get away from me." She said in a warning voice.

"I'm your brother, Lou." He said.

"Get away from me." She said. I was getting a little scared now. And I had seen a lot, it is hard to scare me.

"Lou. Don't do this. They will betray you." He said.

"GET AWAY!" She screamed. She began to become bright. Brighter. Even brighter. I had to squint to get a good look at her. I realized that Apollo had given her a blessing. I had heard him brag about giving blessing but I've never seen one.

When the light died down Izzy was healed. Alex was gone. I don't know where. He just, wasn't there. I ran over to Izzy. Lou set her down.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's okay. You're back." I said.

"Have they found out about you?" She asked. I guess her brain wasn't thinking or something because she said the unthinkable.

"No." I said trying to stay calm, "It's still our secret. You didn't tell anyone, right?"

She started to cry, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. They punched me and kicked me until I would tell them. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You will never see them again." I said. I gave her a hug.

"What are you talking about Vida? What don't we know?" Annabeth asked. "And what was with the demititan thing. You are freaking me out."

"Nothing." I said. I gave them my patented death glare. They retreated.

"Let me look at her." Chiron said. He picked up Izzy and put her on his back. More like tried.

"Let me go! Let me go! Don't hurt me!" She yelled at him. I motioned for Chiron to put her down.

"I'll take her." I whisper to him.

"But you got slammed into a wall. You also should be checked out-" But he couldn't continue. I picked up Izzy and held her. I saw Percy have a gaze of ... fear. I don't think he bought my whole crazy story.

"Let's go." I said. Izzy had cried herself to sleep. I began to walk off.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah." I said. I looked down at Izzy. I then looked at Lou with respect. She had turned her back to her bother. That is not easy to do. I nodded to her and she nodded back. I turned to go to the woods.

"Where are you going?" Chiron asked. "We won't be able to find our way through the woods to Camp."

"I can. You may not be able to but then again, you're you." I said. I kept walking.

"You're you? What are we then? And what are you guys keeping secrets? And why did the giant call you a demititan?" Percy asked. I took a deep breath.

"I am trying so hard not to kill you right now Percy. Don't push me. I am already at my limit. So back off." I yelled. I had totally forgotten about Izzy until she woke up. I had set her down on a bench.

"Calm down Vida. He is just trying to help." She said. She stood up warily.

"Es tu bueno? Are you good?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come on." She said. But before we could do anything an upside down lightning bolt hologram appeared above her head. Chiron gasp.

"All hail Iseul Song, daughter of Jupiter, lord of the sky, thunder, and lightning." Chiron said kneeling. Everyone else kneeled but me.


	27. Chapter 27

"Don't I get some respect Vida?" She asked.

"Not from me. Because I'm better than tu." I said sarcastically.

"Well we can't all be-" She almost said demititans but stopped herself, "what you are."

"I am just that special. Way more important than you and all demigods." I said. We laughed.

"What do you mean. I think I'm more important than you. I am a son of Poseidon. Way better then the unclaimed." Percy said being the idiot he is. I walked straight up to him.

"I don't care who tu papa esta. I am more importante than you. My life may not be as perfect as you but I am way more important than you in the long run." I said matter-of-factly.

"My life is not perfect. It is far from it. I can only live my mom and I get kicked out of schools. My life is far worse than yours." He said. Oh no, he did not say that.

"My dad and brother died because of a hydra when I was cinco. I have no familia. I live on the streets stealing comida when my family forgets to feed me which is more often than you may think. I live alone. Barely anyone cares about me. I sleep in the cold and during the winter I come close to freezing to death. Tu vida _es_ perfecto by my standards." I told him. My eyes were red. I went for a punch but Izzy caught me.

"It's okay Vida. Leave him alone. He didn't mean it." She said.

"He called his life horrible Izzy. If he knew half the crap I have been through he wouldn't say that. He doesn't know!" I said thinking about my father and Karmen, "He doesn't know! El no sabe! El no sabe!" I yelled at him.

"He didn't mean it." She said. I didn't believe her.

"Let's just ir." I said. I began to stalk off. I walked into the woods. I had calmed down by now. I totally forgot to not have the plants part for me

"Is there a path?" Percy asked. I looked in front of me and saw the path I had made.

"I guess." I said. We kept walking. Izzy was right behind me.

"You're doing this aren't you. Right?" She whispered in my ear.

"Subconsciously. Yes." I whispered back. We kept walking.

"Where are we?" Chiron asked after a while. I knew exactly where we were. But he didn't.

"Camp Half-Blood." I said as we exited the woods. When we exited everyone turned to us.

"Sorry for our absence." Chiron apologized.

"Vida was being her idiotic self." Annabeth said. I looked around and noticed the damage I had caused. I winced. Apparently everyone else noticed too.

"Sorry?" I said but it came out as more of a question.

"You destroyed the Camp Vida!" Dionysus screamed at me.

"Really captain obvious. And it wasn't me. It was Retemed." I defended.

"The camp is in ruins and Zeus won't let me leave even though there is nothing to look after." Dionysus complained.

"Get over yourself, you spoiled brat." I spat. He glared at me. I glared back. I am so tired of him. He really gets on my nerves.

"You think you can scare me?" He asked but I could see him trembling.

"Yes. And I know you are." I said.

"Vida?" I heard Izzy ask. I snapped to her. Everyone gasped.

"What?" I spat.

"Y-y-y-your eyes." Annabeth stuttered.

"What about them?" I growled.

"Breathe Vida. Take a deep breath." Izzy tried to calm me, "It's happening again."

"What-" Then I realized my eyes had turned red. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes again. I felt them turn normal.

"That is what her eyes looked like when she almost killed me." Percy whispered to Annabeth. I shot them my infamous death look. They visibly cringed.

"Why weren't you scared when her eyes turned red?" Chiron asked.

"You know we should go clean up." I said.

"I agree." Izzy said. We linked arms and walked away.

"Let's start at the Hermes cabin considering it got the worst of it." I said.

"I agree." She said.

When we saw the Hermes cabin all the campers were surrounding it. It was a crumpled mess. I saw that the Hermes cabin had rebuilt the porch but then the first person stepped on it, it collapsed. Typical Hermes kids.

"How's it going?" Izzy asked. They glared at her.

"How do you think?" The Stoll brothers asked.

"Just asking. Jeez. Take a deep breath people." I said, "It's just a cabin."

"That you destroyed." Conner (I think that's his name) said.

"I did not destroy it. Do not play the blame game with me. You _will_ lose." I retorted.

"Tell me how it wasn't your fault. the giant went after you right?" He challenged.

"Well it wouldn't have come after me if I hadn't been there. And I wouldn't have been there if Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron hadn't dragged me here. and I wouldn't have met them if Nico, Percy, and Annabeth hadn't decided to take a walk through New York that day. So it's actually Nico, Annabeth, and Percy's fault." I finished.

"I did NOT follow a word you said." Travis said.

"I didn't expect you to." I said. "Now let me take care of this boys. You guys can't build a cabin for your life."

I lifted my arms. The plants rose to their highest level. I lifted my left hand and the trees bent down. Their branches began to pick up wood and move it out of the way. I lifted my right hand and the dirt created earthborns. I relaxed my hands. Standing in front of me was a good twenty earthborns and a clear space.

_Good. Left side work on building the walls. Right side work on the roof._ I thought. They went to work. I then noticed that a lot of the kids had their weapons out.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"Vida, I thought we were going to make sure no one knew you were a... you-know-what." Izzy whispered in my ear.


	28. Chapter 28

"Crud." I muttered, "You aren't seeing anything. This is completely natural." I turned to the crowd.

"There are earthborns in the camp working on our cabin. Explain to us how that is normal." Conner and Travis demanded.

"You don't see earthborns everyday because I do. I see all over the place." I said, "I am not kidding. Daily."

"How are you doing this?" Chiron demanded. I realized the entire camp was watching my handy work.

"Uh... Interesting story..." I started.

"Tell me." Chiron demanded.

"I haven't told you the full story. I do know who my mother is. But I am not goign to tell you because you don't like her."

"We like all the gods. What are you talking about. It's not like you are a daughter of a titan." He said chuckling to himself. Others chuckled as well. If they only knew.

"Well..." I started again.

"Vida... Tell me the whole story." He demanded.

"What if I don't want to-" I started, "Oh look. The cabin es fín. I have to go." I quickly said.

"M' lady could we return?" The lead earthborn, I think his name was Micheal, asked.

"Yes. Could you tell mom that I am going to have to skip nuestra meeting."

"Yes m' lady." They all sunk into the ground.

"Izzy. Come on." I whined.

"Not until you tell us the whole story. And how come the earthborn can talk to your mom?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah sis, why can the earthborn connect to mom?" A voice said. A voice I had been longing to hear.

"Cronus. " I exclaimed and ran and gave him a big hug. He hugged me back.

"Long time no se sis. What, you never call you never write." He said.

"Sorry but Tartarus wouldn't let me communicate contigo." I said.

"Who is this Vida?" Izzy asked.

"Oh this is Cronus. Cronus this is Izzy." I introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you Izzy." Cronus said.

"The pleasure is mine Lord Cronus." Izzy said, always the polite one.

"This is Chiron." I introduced him to Chiron.

"How do you know Cronus. He is evil." Percy said.

"Excuse me. I am right here." Cronus said.

"He is my brother. Awesome brother." I said.

"Brother. The only way you would be related is if you were also Gaea's kid-" Chiron started.

"I was hoping you wouldn't figure it out. It's not like I have been dropping hints. You guys are so oblivious." I said.

"So you are Gaea's kid." Percy said for clarification.

"Yeah. Idiot. But since I am a demittian-" I started. The last thing I remember is being hit on the back of my head and falling to the ground and Cronus being attacked by demigods.

_You NEVER should have trusted them. I had told you that._ My mother told me before I blacked out. I hit my head hard on the ground.


End file.
